The Boy Next Door
by satin-skies
Summary: After Dougie is forced to move, he thought his life was over.  Little did he know...it was only just beginning. PONES SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before my senior year of college and I was more than excited to get the year started. It's not that I was a nerd that loved school, I just loved being around all my friends. See, I never invited my friends over my house ever because I lived with my grandparents.

Don't worry, this isn't some sob 'I'm an orphan' story. No, I just lived with them while my dad was away on business. He's an executive materials manager; I have no idea what that is but he has to travel a lot because of it so when he goes away for a long time my little sister, Debbie, and I live with our grandparents.

Today though was different because our dad was coming home after being away in England for six months. I was more than thrilled to get out of that house. It's no fun being a twenty year old who had to go to bed at nine o'clock every night.

"Doug, you got everything packed up?" Debbie called from her bedroom across from mine.

I zipped up my duffle bag and lifted it off the bed, dropping it next to the rest of my things. "Just about." I said, rubbing some sweat from my forehead. The summer sun beat furiously into my window making the room twenty degrees hotter than it normally should be. "You all set?" I asked, shuffling across the hall into her room. 

All I could see of my little sister was her butt sticking out from beneath her bed, the tips of her feet tapping against the dusty, wooden floor. "What are you doing?"

She slid back out and look up at me, dust bunnies were clinging to her shirt and the tips of her brown hair. She held up a single red pump. "I've been looking for this all day." She stood up and dusted herself off then threw her shoe into her open suitcase on the floor.

I leaned against the doorframe, shaking my head. She was four years younger than me but she acted and dressed like she was twice her age. I watched her as she collected her clothes out of her closet; It amazed me how much she looked like our mother. She had her long brown hair, green eyes, slender frame. She even had mom's smile. I, on the other hand, inherited all of our father's traits. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and though I was thin like her I wasn't as toned, probably because I never worked out a day in my life if you don't count gym classes.

I stood there and watched her while she packed up her stuff, my eyes scanning the room just in case she missed anything. It was a habit of mine I picked up ever since she was six. That was when our mum died. 

Drunk driver hit her car while she was coming home from work. Dad assured us after he talked to the doctor that she didn't feel anything, I guess that's somewhat comforting but the memories were to much for dad to take, I think, so he moved us all here to America to be close to her parents, my grandparents. Imagine being only ten and having to take up the role of another parent to your baby sister.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear noise of the taxi that just pulled into the driveway until Debbie screamed and ran from the room. I looked around, startled for a moment, then followed my sister down the stairs and out the front door where our dad was stepping out of the taxi.

"Daddy!" Debbie squealed, running into his outstretched arms.

He laughed and lifted her off her feet in a giant bear hug. "My little monkey. Have you been behaving yourself?" He asked, smirking at her knowingly.

She giggled. "Of course I have." 

I stepped out the front door and strolled over casually, putting my arm around Debbie's shoulder. "She's been surprisingly live-with-able."

"Live-with-able?" He asked. "Is that another one of your made up words."

"I'm sure you can Google it." I smiled and threw my arms around him. "I missed you, dad."

"I missed you too." He smiled warmly. "Let's go inside. I have some things we need to talk about." 

We followed him inside into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Debbie pulled out her cell phone and started texting one of her friends while I watched dad whispering something to our grandmother before he entered the room. He sat down in the sofa across from us and smiled. "How has it been here? Did finals go okay?"

We just nodded. Something was definitely up; the last time dad attempted to make small talk with us was when he told us that mom had died; he thinks it lessens the blow if we're relaxed. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "Do you guys remember how much fun we had living in England?" He asked, looking back at us once more. Again, all we did was nod. "How would you guys like to go back?"

Debbie's eyes bugged out, her phone now laying forgotten on her lap. "Are you serious?" She gasped, jumping off the couch and running over to him, crushing him in a hug. "Oh my God. We so need to go. I need to get away before school starts. Jeannie is going to be so jealous. I have to text her." She rambled on but something still didn't feel right. Dad looked too nervous. 

He gently pulled Debbie back and held her at arms length, his gaze changing between her and me. "How would you two like to go back…permanently." He finished, allowed the stunned silence set in.

Now it was my turn for my eyes to bug out. Was he serious? This had to be some joke. "What's wrong with staying here?" I asked.

"The site I was ordered to design was approved and they want me to head the project." He explained. "This is a big opportunity for me, for us. This job can open up a lot door for the company."

"Then go work on it." Debbie said. "We can stay with gran for a few more months."

He sighed and pulled Debbie onto his lap. "It's not that simple, sweetheart. This job could take years to complete. I'm tired of going away and missing out on your lives. I've already missed so much. I just want my kids with me." 

"I'm in." Debbie said without hesitation. "I'm going to go call Jeannie and tell her. She'll be so jealous." she gushed, hopping off his lap, grabbing her cell phone and disappearing up the stairs in a flash.

I wish the same sentiment could be said for me but I was still irritated with the situation. I folded my arms over my chest and looked away from him.

"You know, you remind me of your mother when you pout like that." He said nonchalantly, breaking our uncomfortable silence. "She always used to give me the same cold shoulder whenever we-"

"Can we please not talk about mom." I snapped. "Do you know how hard it is to be my age and not get to do the things I want to do?" I said, turning my head towards him so he could see the glare on my face. "I get that your job makes you travel a lot but your number one job is to be our father and a phone call every now and then wouldn't hurt."

He held his hands up in defense of my verbal attack. "I get that your upset with me."

"I'm far beyond upset, dad." I spat. "You can't just come home after being gone for six months and tell us that we now have to uproot our lives for your stupid job. What about Debbie? She's only just finished her freshman year of high school. Do you really want her to have to start new with no friends?"

"Debbie's never had a problem with making friends."

"What about me then?" I asked. "I'm going into my last year of college. What about all my classes? my credits?"

"I'm sure we can get them transferred to a new school-" 

"I don't want a new school. I don't want new friends. I don't want a new life. I'm quite happy with the one I have here."

"Well, to bad." He said, his eyes hardening. "You are going and you're going to be happy about it. End of discussion."


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the move was stressful would be the understatement of the year. At the last minute dad decided to spring on us that we weren't moving back to our old home instead some small town in the middle of nowhere which caused Debbie to decided that she really didn't want to move away from her friends and had to literally be carried to car by our dad.

We arrived to a warm welcome by our neighbors. They all seemed almost too nice. The houses looked too similar and the gardens looked too tidy. I felt like I stepped into the town of Stepford and at any moment I was going to be attacked by some psycho robo-wife.

Dad was trying his best to keep Debbie and I happy while he juggled work, setting up the house and the missing boxes that never arrived with the movers and I didn't make it too easy for him, to be honest. I was still upset and I wanted him to know it.

The tension that was never spoken off, though, came to a head on night as I came down from my 'room' and entered the kitchen to find him in the middle of making dinner. He looked up from chopping some vegetables and smiled. "Dougie, I need you to bring down all your empty boxes so I can put them out with the rest of the garbage."

"I don't have any boxes to put out." I said, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a can of soda.

"We've been here a week and you still haven't unpacked?"

I shrugged, taking a sip from my beverage. "Haven't had the urge to." 

"Well, here's your urge," he said, setting his knife down so his full attention was on me. "I asked you to."

There he went trying to play dad again. He always had a habit of thinking he was still an authority figure with me, it was laughable really. I just smirked at him and rolled my eyes, turning to leave the room. "I'll jump right on that then." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I understand that you never wanted to move and it's hard coming back home-"

"This is not home." I snapped, turning around to face him again. "This is nowhere close to home." 

"This is as close to home as I can stand to get." He whispered, the tone of his voice silencing me instantly. He sighed and walked around the counter and sat down at the kitchen table, pointing to the chair beside him so I would do the same. I don't know why I obeyed but my feet seemed to want to hear what he had to say so I followed their lead and sat down beside him. He looked pensive, his eyes focused on a photo the was hanging on the wall in front of him. It was of Debbie, me, him and mum. It was taken the Christmas before she died. "When your mum…left," He began, his eyes never straying from that photo. "I couldn't stay in that house; all the memories. I couldn't take it. That's why I moved us to the States. It was selfish of me to do it but-"

"It's not selfish." I said, guilt for how I treated him washing over me now.

His eyes finally looked away from the portrait and focused on me. He turned in his seat so we were facing each other head on. "All I want is what's best for you and your sister and I thought I was doing the right thing." He smiled sadly, reaching out and brushing some hair out of my face. "but she would never had wanted you guys to grow up without both of us."

As I sat there, listening to what he had to say, I actually sympathized with my dad. I never realized just how hard it had been for him. I always thought he never cared and just took these jobs to get away from us, like we were a burden but it was the exact opposite.

"I'm doing the best I can to make all those plans her and I had come true." He continued. "but I need your help. So please, after dinner, could you unpack your things?"

I nodded.

"That's a good boy." He said, ruffling my hair then standing up to continue cooking. "Have you seen your sister, by the way?" 

"She went down the street to the park, I think."

"Do you mind going to get her for me?" He asked. "Dinner is nearly ready."

"Yeah, sure." I sighed, discarding my forgotten soda can back into the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. 

Who knew that a town so small could have such a massive park. I walked down every path I came to trying to find out where my sister could have been, mentally scolding her not having her phone on her.

At least the walk gave me the time to think about the talk me and my dad had. I never, in my twenty years of life, heard him talk about his feelings or show any emotion. Even when mum died, he was just there. No emotion. He did hold us when we cried and held our hands at the funeral but I never remember him crying or needing his hand held. 

It made me regret the time I wasted with him whenever he wasn't away. We never had the best of father/son relationships. I knew he never did anything wrong and I didn't blame him for what happened to mum but something just wouldn't let me be close to him and dwelling on it only made me see that I didn't want to be close to anyone because I feared losing them, just like mum.

Sounds of girlish giggles drew me out of my thoughts. I looked to my left only to see an open field, a group of guys playing football within it and off to the side, laying on the grass, as if trying to get a tan, was Debbie. I walked over and sat down beside her, following her eyes a group of four boys. "What are you doing?"

"Watching those guys over there. They are hot!" She gushed, biting her lips as two of them removed their shirts, breaking into teams of shirts vs. skins. "I quite like the blonde one." She said, pointing to one of the boys with his shirt on. He was cute in that 'Aw! I want to pinch his cheeks!' kind of way and the dimple that appeared every time he smiled did make you want to blush and giggle like a little girl.

This would be the best time to let you all know that I'm gay. Surprise! Debbie was the only living soul that knew and that was because she caught me in a compromising situation involving me with my hand down my pants and a magazine opened to a picture of Lance Bass. What? I was young and I went through an *NSYNC phase. He was cute! Don't judge me!

Anywho, I made Debbie swear never to tell anyone or I'd let it slip to her friends how she wet the bed till she was thirteen. Needless to say, she would guard my secret with her life. The only downside to her knowing is that she enjoyed having boy talk with me. She assumed that I enjoyed talking about them like a crazed teenage girl but I'm a bit uncomfortable with it. It takes away what little masculinity I already have when I gossip about boys with my sister. 

But that still doesn't stop her from bringing it up whenever there are guys around and today was no different. "Which one do you prefer?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the blonde.

I shrugged. "I don't know any of them so I couldn't tell."

"Just by looks, who?"

"I can't judge by looks." I laughed. "I'm not that shallow, like some."

She gasped and slapped my arm. "Are you calling me shallow?"

I smirked, shaking my head slowly. "Of course not."

She went to punch me again but I quickly scrambled to my feet before she could. "You're not getting away from me that easy." She said, leaping up. 

I was about to turn to run when a male voice suddenly yelled out. "Heads up!" I turned in time to duck as a white and black blur whizzed past my head.

I laid on the ground, petrified to move, sun blinding me until a shadow blocked out the glared and I got a first glimpse at my rescuer (how melodramatic!). Alright fine, call me shallow all you want but from what I could see of him, he was gorgeous. The scene almost reminded me of The Little Mermaid when Prince Eric wakes up after the ship wreck and see Ariel for the first time in the sunlight.

He gave me the most adorable grin and reached out a hand to help me up, which I took making a mental note at how large his hands were. You know what they say about guys with big hands, right? Big gloves. I'm getting off track again.

He pulled me up effortlessly then walked over to retrieve the soccer ball that nearly decapitated me. "Sorry about that." He apologized, flicking some of his curly brown hair out of his eyes. "Tom doesn't have that good of aim, do you Tommy?" He yelled to the blonde haired boy that Debbie had her sights on.

He just scowled and flipped his friend off before yelling back. "I hate this stupid game!"

The curly haired cutie laughed and it was then that I looked away from his amazing blue eyes to notice he wasn't wearing a shirt and thank the heavens he wasn't because no one should be deprived of that sight. I snapped my eyes back up just as he turned his attention back to me. "You two alright?"

"Perfect." Debbie said, stepping in front of me and flipping her hair over her shoulder. She's a natural flirt.

I rolled my eyes and put my arm around her shoulder and began guiding her away. "Come on. We've got to get home." 

"You're the new kid my mum was talking about, aren't you?" He asked suddenly, looking at me with curious raised eyebrows.

I turned around and frowned, the last thing I wanted to be known as was 'the new kid'. "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged and looked over at his mates who were now all wrestling on the ground, their football game forgotten. "It's a small town, everyone knows everyone." He glanced at me. "And I've definitely never seen you around before."

"Well, maybe you should look a little harder." I said without a backwards glance.

Debbie looked up at me with knowing eyes. "You think he's hot, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up." I chuckled, pulling her close and giving her a noogie.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews so far! I really appreciate them!

And to Amy: To answer your question, yes, I have posted this story on the McFly boards before. I was one of my more popular stories on the boards so I decided to post it here as well.

Hope you guys like the next chapter! :)

After a week of living in the new house and I was starting to see a huge change in my everyday life. My dad and I were getting along, Debbie and I actually spent quality time together without getting into a fight; did you know she wanted to be a teacher when she grew up? I didn't. We even started having family dinners at the table, something we never did ever since mum's passing. I was beginning to think this whole move was a good idea…

That is until Monday morning came and dad was off to work again. That meant goodbye happy, connected family. Monday morning kicked off with Debbie and I shoving each other for the bathroom, dad pouring coffee into his thermos and _whoosh_ he was out the door with a quick goodbye; he most likely wouldn't be seen again till Wednesday, if we were lucky. That afternoon, instead of Debbie and I hanging out, she took off to meet some friends. She already made friends. As for me, it was back to being dad. I spent my day cleaning the house, preparing dinner and getting the shopping done.

Thankfully, there was a shop just down the road so I was able to pick up a few essentials while the chicken was cooking. That's where I was, walking down the cereal aisle when a certain, familiar voice whispered from right behind me. "Bran cereal. I had you down for something with lots of sugar myself."

I spun around and nearly bashed my face with the curly haired boy from that day at the park. I stumbled back to create some distance between us. "Do you always peak in people's carts?"

He smiled smugly, his blue eyes sparkling innocently. "I was just observing."

"Well, it's creepy." I commented, taking my cart and starting to make my way down the aisle away from him. "Have a good day." I called moving over into the next aisle.

I took a slow breath and tried to clear the butterflies that seemed to be pounding against my stomach walls at the moment. I walked down the aisle and continued with my shopping when I was interrupted again, this time by the boy whistling the theme to The Pink Panther in the next aisle. I picked up my pace only to see through the gap in the shelves that separated us that he was walking right along side me, the same smile plastered on his face. I broke out in a jog and decided to just skip the rest of my shopping and head right to the check out. The boy seemed to have disappeared so I was able to calm myself while I paid for everything and left the store.

I was just turning onto my street when the sound of footsteps drew my attention to the presence behind me. "Are you stalking me?" I demanded.

The boy laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm just walking home." He continued his pace a few steps behind me.

I grew more and more self conscious now, constantly glancing over my shoulder at him but he seemed more focused on the sky or cars that passed by. He was starting to freak me out…yet I sort of liked having him around. He was nice to look at.

However, the fact that he freaked me out was overtaking the fact that he was hot as we drew closer to my house. I didn't really want him to know which house was mine; I had no idea if this guy was a crazy stalker…killer…guy…whatever. I just don't want him to know where I lived. So I devised a clever plan (because that's the kind of clever guy I am) and skipped over my house and went to the gate next door.

I heard the boy laugh behind me as I reached over the open the gate, his footsteps coming to a halt right behind me. "What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going home." I said simply, trying my hardest to get the gate open but it wouldn't budge.

He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me aside then stepped up the gate and opened it effortlessly. "That's your house." He said, pointing to my actual one.

I looked at him in stunned silence, almost afraid that he already knew where I lived and that he knew how to get that damn gate open. "If you're not stalking me then how did you know that was my house?"

He chuckled and looked down at his feet then back at me. "This is my house. That's how I knew you were new here."

"Right." I mumbled, my cheeks now burning. I spun on my heels and hurried to my house, practically jumping over the gate just to get away from him.

"Hey!" He called, running after me. "Look, I know it must be hard moving to a new place so I was just trying to be friendly. I never meant to creep you out." He said, rubbing the back his neck.

My heart melted at the cute expression on his face. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you busy Friday?" He asked suddenly, making me nearly trip over my doorstep from his fowardness. I knew I was good looking but damn! "I'm having some friends over my house and I figure it would give you a chance to meet some people, make friends and what not."

Damn! So much for my hottness. "Uh, yeah. I'll see what I can do."

"I'm Danny, by the way." He added, holding his hand out to me.

So, he did have a name. Interesting. I shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you." And with that I unlocked the front door, leaving him on my front porch.

He coughed awkwardly, making me look over my shoulder at him. "Uh, I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it." I smirked as his jaw nearly hit the floor and waved goodbye. "See you around, Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews. I really love all your comments!

This is going to be a little filler chapter. The story is a little slow to start but I promise it will get much better. Just stick with me. :)

After a week long of debating I finally decided that I would go over to Danny's house. Not because of him or anything. I was only going just to meet new people. Nope, no other ulterior motive here.

I hopped down the stair, two at a time, landing the wooden floor at the bottom and slipping on my converse. "Deb, I'm heading out." I called, glancing over my shoulder to see my little sister in the kitchen preparing a bunch of snacks and what not. "Don't you think that's a lot of food for just you?" I questioned, raising a curious brow at her.

She rolled her eyes and set a bowl of pretzels down on the counter then turned her back to me and started pulling out five cans of soda from the fridge. "If you must know, I'm having some friends over."

"Friends?" I asked, stealing a pretzel. "What kind of friends?"

"The kind you hang out with."

"The kind of the male persuasion?"

She laughed and moved the bowl away from me and carried it over to the coffee table in the living room. "There won't be any boys. Just some girls from town." She set up the rest of her snacks then pulled a stack of rented movies out of her backpack and set them down on top of the T.V. before turning around and giving me the quick one over. "And where are you going looking all snazzy like?"

"Snazzy like?" I smirked, making my way to the door. "I'm just going to meet up with a friend I met. Meet his friends; see what happens."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"In that case, I'll go hide in my room for the evening." I said, ducking out the door before I got hit with the pillow that was flung from across the room.

I smiled at the door as I strolled down the pathway and down the sidewalk towards Danny's house. I noticed immediately that he had taken the liberty of leaving the gate open for me, most likely remembering my difficulties with it.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice, rocking back and forth on my heels as I listened to a soft rumbling from the other side of the door approaching fast. The door opened a second later to reveal a young blonde haired girl, her hair falling in soft curls much like Danny's but longer. She gazed at him momentarily, her head tilted to the side slightly in curiosity. "Can I help you?"

"Um, is Danny in?"

"Oh! You're the new guy he was talking about." She said, snapping her fingers quickly at me. "Debbie's brother, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, holding my hand out to her. "Dougie."

She smiled warmly, shaking my hand in return. "I'm Shelly. Danny's sister." We stood there shaking hands for longer than I thought was necessary before she released my hand and moved back inside, waving me in a well. "Come on in. I was just on my way over to your's so, unfortunately, I can't stay long but Dan and the others are in the living room right down the hall. Make yourself at home." She rushed, pulling her jacket on and stepping out the door.

I stood in the hallway listening to the sounds of boyish laughter coming from down the hall, shadows of the rooms occupants reflected on the hallway walls. I slipped my shoes off and made my way down the hall and peered into the living room to see Danny sitting in a recliner in the corner of the room while two other boys I remembered him being with the day we first met sat on the couch, all of them laughing about something.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly, drawing all attention onto me.

Danny hopped off the chair and clapped me on the back. "Glad to see you could make it." He smiled down at me then to his friends. "Guys, this is my new neighbor I was telling you about-" He stopped short, looking down at me expectantly.

"Dougie." I supplied, remembering that I never told him my name during our last encounter.

"Dougie." He smiled slightly, his eyes gazing into mine momentarily. "This is Dougie." He addressed his friends once more, both of whom nodded to me in acknowledgment. "Dougie, these are my two best friends, Harry." He pointed one of the boys. I normally didn't find people with shaved heads good looking but he was quite attractive in an arrogant, posh sense. He had these piercing blue eyes that scanned me up and down in appraisal. "And this is Tom." He pointed to the boy next to Harry. He had more of the 'geek-chic' attractiveness to him. He had bleach blonde hair that stood spiked up in every direction but yet it worked for him. His soft brown eyes simply shined in welcome matching his warm smile, a tiny dimple on his cheek appearing. "Well, take a seat and I'll go and get some drinks. Doug, what's your poison? Beer?"

"Just water for me, thanks." I smiled, sitting down in the unoccupied chair next to Tom.

Danny disappeared out of the room leaving the three of us in silence, the only noise came from Danny rummaging through the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the initial ice was broken, I found that the four of us got along really well. Tom was an absolute riot when you got him talking about his likes and dislikes between the original Star Wars trilogy and the new one. Harry made it even funnier when he kept egging him on with his "love" for Jar Jar Binks. I had to admit they were a really awesome group of guys and I was genuinely happy that I decided to go over.

As the night drew on and it got later and later, Tom and Harry departed promising that we'd all hang out again soon, leaving Danny and I in silence. It seemed once the other two were gone we were stuck in this silence where we would catch each other's eyes and begin to say something but then stop suddenly and remain silent.

A loud dong rang out through the house causing both of us to jump in fright as the giant mahogany grandfather clock chimed in the back of the room signaling to us that it was midnight. I stretched my arms over my head and groaned, pulling myself up off the couch. "I should probably be getting home. It's late."

Danny nodded in agreement, getting up himself. "I'll walk with you. I have to get Shelly, anyways."

We walked out of the house, braking into a sprint as it started raining while we were hanging out. I opened the front door only to be greeted by two loud shrieks from the girls huddled on the couch, some horror movie playing on the television in front of them. "Dougie!" Debbie gasped, holding her chest. "Don't do that!"

"Do what? Walk in my own house?"

Danny snorted with laughter behind me, shaking some rain drops from his curly hair. "Come Shelly. Time to go."

"Aw! Can't we just finish the movie. It's only another fifteen minutes at most." She leaned over the side of the couch, giving her brother her best pair of puppy eyes, pouting slightly. "Please."

Danny rolled his eyes and waved her back to the T.V. "Go on then."

The two girls giggled together and curled back up into their previous positions. I tapped Danny on the shoulder and nodded to him to follow me up to my room where we could hide out for the time being. I opened my door and held it open for him, standing there for a moment so he could look around on his own.

He nodded, looking around in approval. "Just like my room except replace the lizard tank with a dresser and the Blink posters with Bruce Springsteen and I would think I was in my own house." He chuckled, flopping down on my bed, wiggling around to find a comfortable position. "Comfy bed."

"Thanks." I laughed, walking over to my lizard tank. The two reptiles were sunbathing on their respective logs. I checked the temperature of the tank and their water and food supplies while listening to Danny shuffling around behind me.

"Hey." He called over to me, making my look over my shoulder to see him sitting on the side of my bed holding a small picture frame in his hands. "Who is this?"

I walked over and took the frame from him, looking down at the old photo of a young little boy smiling and laughing with a beautiful woman. "She's my mum." I whispered.

"You should have her meet my mum." He said, completely oblivious to my now sullen face. "She could use a new gossip companion."

I sniffed and set the frame back on my bedside table, walking over to my window sill. "My mum-" I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut in fear of crying. "My mum is dead." I didn't turn to look at him but I could easily imagine the look on his face as I heard my bed sheets ruffle suddenly, Danny spinning around to face me no doubt. "She was killed by a drunk driver. That's why I don't drink."

I heard soft footsteps pad across my floor then a warm hand gently covering my shoulder. "Dougie, I-"

"Don't apologize." I cut him off, looking over my shoulder at him with a sad smile. "It was years ago. I was really young when it happened. It's fine." I cleared my throat and sat up on my window sill, looking out my rain splattered window. "I can barely remember her. I remember what she looks like and everything but-" I looked over at Danny, who was mimicking my position on the sill, watching my intently. "nothing else, really. Well, I do remember one thing." I smiled to myself again. "I hate thunderstorms. Ever since I could remember I was terrified to go to sleep during them. I never told anyone because I didn't want to look like a wimp but my mum knew, I don't know how but she did. Every time there was thunder she would come into my room and sit with me. She never made me feel like a baby and cuddle me till I went to sleep; she would talk. Just talk to me about anything: school, her work, life. We would talk until I wasn't afraid anymore." I was completely unaware of the single tear that trailed down my cheek as I told Danny one of my deepest secrets. "I miss that the most."

Danny reached over and slid his thumb over my cheek, wiping the offending moisture away. He didn't say anything at first, just watched me in deep thought. He sighed softly and looked out the window as the rain seemed to pick up into a near downpour. "I'll be right back. There's something I want to show you." He said out of the blue, hopping off the sill and out of my room.

It took my a moment to process his sudden departure and by the time I got down the stairs after him he was already out the door. "Where did Danny go?" I asked.

Debbie shrugged, popping the DVD out of the player and back into the case while Shelly was picking up some empty soda cans. "He said he had to run home but he'll be right back."

I nodded and went over to help the two clean up the mess. While we were in the kitchen doing some of the dishes, the front door opened again and feet pounded up the stair case. I looked to Shelly, who just shook her head like this was a normal occurrence. We finished up with the dishes and I was just helping Shelly find her missing shoe when Danny came trotting down the steps. "What were you doing up there for so long?" I asked, looking him over to see if he stole anything.

"Nothing." He shrugged, nonchalantly. "Ready?" He asked Shelly, who nodded, popping the hood of her gray hoodie up.

"Thanks for letting me stay longer, Dougie." She said, politely, then went over and hugged Debbie. "I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"What could possibly happen in the thirty second walk to the house that you'd have to call her?" Danny asked.

"You'd be surprised." Shelly shot back, waving goodbye once more.

"Girls." Danny whispered to me before leaving himself.

That night, instead of the pleasant dreams I was hoping to have about a particular boy, I was tossing and turning in my bed because the fates decided to add some thunder and lightning to their rain storm.

Every time I thought it was over and I could get some sleep, a house shaking, stomach rumbling, 'I'm going to shit my pants' thunder boom ripped through the sky.

I pulled my comforter tighter around my shaking frame as my room lit up once more. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear and as I prepared for the impending boom as soft, muffled voice entered my ear. "Dougie?"

My face shot off my pillow and I looked around my room for the source of the voice. "Dougie?" It said again. "Dougie! I can't breath under this pillow. Help me!" It squealed.

I cautiously looked under my pillow to see a black walkie-talkie laying there. I reached under and picked up the device, holding up to my face slowly. "H-hello?"

"Look out your window."

I sat up and looked out my window to see a smiling Danny waving to me from his bedroom next door, a matching walkie-talkie in his hand. He sat up on his windowsill and I did the same, our eyes never breaking, butterflies erupting in my stomach as his voice spoke through the speaker again. "I didn't get the chance to tell you this before but I hate thunderstorms too. So," He dragged out, resting his chin on his knees. "How was your day?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I love reading them.  
I will be going away for the weekend and will not be back until Monday so, since you guys have been so lovely and eager about this story, I'm going to leave you two chapters to get you through the LONG weekend and I will return on Monday with a brand new add! :)

I didn't wake up the next morning till one in the afternoon after staying up with Danny till nearly four a.m. and I would have been asleep even longer if it weren't for Danny yelling, through the walkie talkie, for me to get up.

By the time I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed, Danny, Tom and Harry were waiting for me on the sidewalk between mine and Danny's house. They had planned an entire 'Welcome Dougie to the neighborhood' boy's day out.

It was the most fun I had had in a long time. We spent the day walking around town, the guys showing me what the best places to hang out were and where to stay away from. We saw a movie and fooled around at the park.

The sun was setting by the time we arrived back home and Debbie was waiting on Danny's porch as we walked up, her face growing more and more red as I got closer.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, marching up to me before I could walk through the gate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, holding her at arms length so she couldn't plow into me. "What's got you so riled up?"

"You're late for dinner." She said, pointing toward the house.

I looked over and noticed our dad's car was in the driveway, which was rare considering that he in crunch time and normal spent day and night on the site. Something must have happened if he was home for dinner. I looked over at the guys and smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys. I got to go."

"No worries." Harry said.

"Yeah," Danny said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Maybe you can come by after?"

"Sure."

"Not likely." Debbie said quickly, pulling me away.

Once the guys had disappeared inside and I was practically being dragged up our walkway, I stopped Debbie and turn her around to face me. "Why are you so upset about dinner? I'm sure dad won't be mad about one missed dinner."

Her arms fell to her side and her face went blank. "You-" She stopped, looking me up and down as if she didn't recognize me. "You don't know what day it is, do you?"

I shrugged letting her know that I clearly didn't have a clue.

"Doug, it's mum's birthday."

The breath in my chest was sucked right out as the words hit me. I had completely forgotten. Mum's birthday was the only day dad would take off from work to be with us. We would all spend the day together and then he'd make dinner, all of mum's favorites, and we would sit down, as a family, and just hang out.

And here I was, all wrapped up in my new friends that I forgot about the most important day to my father. What hurt more was that Debbie, who barely knew mum, remembered.

I pushed past her and went through the front door to find my dad already sitting at the table, dinner already prepared and served.

I sat down at the table, across from my dad, Debbie taking the seat beside me. We were silent while dad began to eat but I couldn't find my appetite, guilt weighing down on me. "Dad," I began, clearing my throat before it closed up on me. "I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it, Dougie." He smiled softly at me, cutting into his food. "I'm glad to see you've made some friends. That's what's important."

"Yeah, but-"

"I said it's fine." He said, his voice never raising. He was genuinely okay with it. "Did you have fun?"

I couldn't speak. I just shook my head frantically, trying my best to smile despite being in shock.

He smiled even wider and reached across the table to pat my hand. "Good. I'm glad."

I was silent the rest of the meal. Though dad did say he was fine with me being gone all day, I still couldn't shake the guilt I was feeling.

That night I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. It was ridiculous that I was still feeling this way but I couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I rolled over onto the right side and reach over to my bedside table, grabbing my walkie talkie. "Danny." I whispered into the mike, waiting a moment for any response but not getting anything. "Danny, are you awake?" I asked, louder this time.

A few seconds passed before the speaker crackled and a muffled 'uh huh' came through.

"You are not. Go back to sleep."

"No." He replied, the sounds of his sheets ruffling sounded over the speaker. "I'm awake now. What's up?"

"I don't really know, honestly." I sighed. "I forgot my mum's birthday."

"Okay…"

"The thing is I never forgot before. I was always the one to remind everyone about it." I sniffed, trying my best not to cry as the lump in my throat grew. "I don't want to forget my mum."

"Dougie." Danny sighed gently, his voice soothing me. "You're not going to forget your mum. You know that. It was one time you forgot. If it helps, my mum is still around and I've forgotten her birthday a few times." I laughed despite the tears in my eyes and my heart gave a small flutter when I heard his chuckle following me. "You see, these things happen all the time. You're only human, Doug." He didn't say anything after that and I was wondering what I should say in response when out of nowhere he said. "You know what you need. A walkie talkie hug."

"What the hell is a walkie talkie hug?" I asked.

"It's a hug via walkie talkie."

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "I got that part but I've never had a walkie talkie hug before. How do you go about it?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really. Take your pillow."

I reached behind me, grabbed my spare pillow and pulled it to me. "Okay, got it."

"Good. Now, when I say so, I want you to hug your pillow as tight as you can and pretend it's me and I'll hug my pillow and pretend it's you."

"I think I can do that."

"Alright." He said. "Hug your pillow…now."

I closed my eyes and hugged my pillow as tight as I could. In my mind, I pictured Danny face in front of me, his soft brown curls falling over his azure eyes, freckles dusted lightly over his face, a cute smile on his lips and the more I imagine my friend, the more the pillow began to disappear and the feeling of his strong arms surrounding me appeared.

I could practically feel the warmth of his body against mine and the smell of his cologne filling my senses but when I opened my eyes again all the sensations left and I was back in bed, hugging my pillow.

I picked my walkie talkie, resting my head on the pillow I was still hugging. "That actually really helped."

"I told you." He replied and I could almost see the smile on his face. "I give the best walkie talkie hugs."

"Thanks Dan."

"Anytime, Doug." He said, through a yawn. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to re-fluff my now crushed pillow and get some sleep."

"No problem, sorry I woke you."

"For you, Doug, I'm willing to lose the sleep." He whispered, before the walkie talkie crackled for the final time, telling me that he had switched it off.


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed that, as the summer days passed, it became increasingly hotter outside.

The unprecedented heat wave made many normal summer activities virtually impossible, unless you planned on dying from a heat stroke.

Danny's house, with it's ever so lovely central air, was the place to be for Tom, Harry and I. We would be there, from sun up to sun down, doing absolutely nothing but lying there on his floor in frozen bliss.

The only down fall to doing nothing is that you tend to get really bored, really fast.

"We could always go in the pool." Harry said, his head hanging off the side of the couch.

Danny shook his head lazily, ruffling his hair. "More like the bath. The water was 85 degrees last time I checked it this morning."

"What about the Xbox?" Tom suggested.

"Unless the Xbox fairy came in the middle of the night and fixed it, it's still broken, just like yesterday."

I sighed and looked out his living room window. You could see the heat radiating off the pavement in little ripples. The only people not in a pool or indoors where the men feebly watering their lawns before they dried up from lack of water. "There has to be something."

"Mum keeps a bunch of old games in the closet down the hall." Danny said, pulling himself up out of the chair. "I'll go get us some drinks."

Tom, Harry and I all got up and made our way down the hall to the closet Danny pointed out. The tiny space was jammed packed with dozens and dozens of games ranging from toddler to elderly. We looked through them all and picked out our favorites but still couldn't come up with a decision. "Danny!" Harry yelled over his shoulder towards the kitchen door.

"Yeah?"

"Which one do you want to play? We got Clue, Twister, Monopoly-"

"TWISTER!" He yelled, cutting Harry off before he could continue.

Tom rolled his eyes and pulled the box out. "Leave it to Danny to pick Twister."

Harry chuckled and we walked back to the living room. "It's the one game where he can rub up on us without getting hit."

The two boys started laughing but I didn't seem to catch on to the joke. "Um…What's so funny?"

Tom's laughing calmed down slightly but he and Harry were still constantly giggling. "Danny rubbing up on us. Get it."

I shook my head.

"You know, Danny being gay and all."

I think that was the time my eyes bugged out of my head. "Danny's gay!"

"You didn't know!" Tom instantly stopped laughing, his face changing to worry.

"It never came up in conversation!"

Harry patted Tom on the shoulder in support. "Good job, Tom."

"How was I suppose to know he didn't know." He asked in his defense.

My mouth didn't seem to want to close. It just hung open in completely shock. "I can't believe he's gay."

"Why?" Harry asked, taking a step closer, looking at me sternly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! No, of course not." I said quickly.

"Good." His face relaxed and he backed down. "I'd hate to have to kick your ass like I did Colin."

"Ugh! Colin!" Tom's face contorted in disgust.

"Who's Colin?"

Tom looked at Harry quickly as if looking for confirmation to tell him the story. "You see, back before Harry and I were even friends with Danny, he came out to the school. No one really cared honestly, except Colin. He would make fun of Danny everyday for it but Danny never let it bother him." Tom frowned and sat down on the couch. "One day, after school, Colin and some of his friends jumped Danny in the parking lot."

I couldn't stop myself from gasping as a mental picture of a young curly haired Danny being shoved around by a bunch of older kids sent a disturbing chill down my spine.

Harry stood beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Tom and I show it happen so Tom went to go get help and I just jumped in and started hitting the first person I could get my hands on."

Tom started to smile once more. "By the time I got back with a teacher, Harry was pounding the hell out of Colin's face. It was classic."

"His parents tried to sue me to pay for the reconstructive surgery on his nose." Harry giggled, causing Tom and even me to break out in laughter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if his nose looks like Michael Jackson's." Harry and I started laughing so hard we collapsed on the floor, holding our stomachs.

Danny walked in at that moment, looking at the three of us rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically, Tom pointing to his nose while Harry and I tried not to piss ourselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks paperplanes04 for catching the repeat. It's all fixed and the second half of the chapter is up. Sorry about that!

Let it be known, here and now, that Twister is my new favorite game. Who knew you could get that turned on from a children's game? I mean it was fine when all four of us were playing but once Harry and Tom fell, leaving only Danny and I, the game seemed to change. I felt like we were rubbing up together a bit more than we were before and the need to get that one specific colored circle that would allow me to graze his arm or crawl underneath his body became my main priority all the while trying not to tip off to anyone that I _was_ trying to do this, which wasn't an easy task. By the end of the night, I had to keep my jack strategically placed in front of my to avoid any embarrassment as we all said goodnight as rush home to take care of my problem.

That night was spent doing what I normally. I sat on my windowsill and talked to Danny through our walkie talkies but that night was different. I didn't really say much during our talk. Just the occasional 'uh huh' and 'yup' but my mind was occupied with constant thoughts of my conversation with Harry and Tom earlier in the day and Danny seemed to have picked up on it.

"Doug? You even listening to me?" He asked, waving to me from his spot on his windowsill.

I snapped back to reality and shook my head. "I'm sorry. Just sort of drifted away for a moment."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about really."

"You sure?"

I shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." He said, with a light chuckle. "How are about are you gay?"

"Excuse me?" I gasped, nearly falling off my seat.

He laughed more, his eyes twinkling at me. "I meant you should ask me if I'm gay but you already know the answer to that one, huh?" I was too afraid that if I answered him, he would start yelling or something but he only smiled. "Harry and Tom told me before they left. It's alright, you know. I was going to tell you eventually. It just never came up in conversation."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed, a smile gracing my lips but it soon fell as I thought about what the two told me. "Danny, about that Colin bloke, I-"

"Don't say you're sorry." He said, still smiling. "There are always going to be people in this world that don't agree with who I am but that doesn't mean I'm going to let them affect who I am. It's just taught me who I can and can't trust in a way. Only my closest friends and family know about me."

I sat there in awe of him and how positive he was about his sexuality. He didn't let the fact that he was beaten by someone change him and yet here I was afraid to tell my own father because I didn't want to get a lecture. Who's to say I'd even get a lecture? Maybe he'd accept me. "I wish I could be more like you." I whispered. "I wish I could just tell someone and not be afraid of what would happen next."

"You just did." He replied, his knowing eyes looked into mine. "and you don't have to worry about a thing with me."


	9. Chapter 9

"…and then my mum walked in and saw everything." Danny said, the two of us nearly falling out of our chairs in hysterics. He was telling me the story of the first time he brought a boy home, way before he told his mum he was gay. "I thought her eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets." He took a few deep breath to calm his laughter down and sat back in his seat. "I couldn't really hide it from her after that."

I was trying my best to control my giggling around him as much as possible. It was exciting for me to finally have someone I could relate to, someone who would understand everything I was going through and went through in my life. Danny made me feel safe in being myself for the first time in years. With every passing day, Danny and I grew closer. It seemed crazy at first that anyone could became as good of friends as we did in only a two month span but we were living proof.

"So, I've told you all about my love life. I want to hear about your's." He leaned over the arm rest towards me with a sneaky little smirk on his face. "You're one of the quiet ones so I bet you're a little minx in the bedroom, eh?"

I felt myself blush a bit under his gaze. "I don't think so."

"I know so." He said, matter-of-factly. "It's always the quiet ones with the amazing love life."

"My love life is virtually nonexistent." I said, trying to hide my nervousness of this topic with a joke but Danny didn't seem to want to back down.

"_Virtually nonexistent_ means that there is a little something going on." He pressed. "or was. Come on, tell me." He bounced in his chair, now excited for this new insight into my life. "I want to know the kind of guys you're into."

I rubbed the back of my neck as my face heated up once more. If he wanted to know the kind of guys I was into then he should look in a mirror. "I don't really talk about my love life much because…well…" I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the sudden dryness in my throat. "I've never really had a boyfriend before."

He didn't say anything at first; just sat there and stared like I had just said the world was flat. "You're kidding me, right? Never once been with a guy."

"Not in that sense." I sighed, chewing on my bottom lip anxiously. "I've only been with one guy but nothing happen." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Danny's eyes still watched me.

"What is it?" He asked, picking up on my reluctance. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "He wasn't the nicest guy in the world." I began. "We met last summer when my dad flew Debbie and I out here to see him. It was supposed to be a summer together but he got called away again so he arranged to have a stay at a friend of his house." I licked my chapped lips, my mouth starting to dry up as well. "It turned out that his son was gay too so I spent all my time with him. It was nice at first. Neither one of us ever did anything with a guy so I wasn't to embarrassed when I told him he was my first kiss." I looked down and away from Danny as he lifting himself up off his chair and perched himself down on the arm rest. "Anyways, it was all well and good for a while but he started changing. He became more and more angry every time we went somewhere. He'd start yelling if I even glanced at another guy." I sighed again, cracking my knuckles out of nervousness. "I was to afraid to tell Debbie about it or to talk back to him but when he hit me-"

"He hit you!" Danny exclaimed, his eyes bulging out in shock.

I nodded sadly. "I told him I couldn't take it anymore and went to walk away but he grabbed me by the arm and just hit me; told me I had to learn my place." My bottom lip started to tremble as the memory of that day flooded my mind. "I locked myself in Debbie's room the rest of time there. It's hard to really trust anyone after that."

Danny slid off the arm rest, settling down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. I rested my head on his chest, letting him wrap me in his comforting arms. As much as the thoughts of my past scared me, I felt so safe and protected in that moment with Danny. Like nothing could ever hurt me again.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late on a Friday night and it was the first time in a long time that I had nothing to do. Danny was exhausted after visiting with family earlier in the day that he went to bed early while Tom and Harry were off with these two girls they met at some club we all went to last weekend so I was stuck in the house, watching some lame horror movie.

I yawned and stretched out on the couch, getting myself comfortable as the opening credits finished and the first gory murder began. I wasn't much of a fan for horror movies but when it came down to that or some woman's coming of age tale, I say bring on the blood.

Just as the killer was about to stab the helpless blonde victim, a small cry caught my attention from upstairs. "Dougie." Debbie called from her room.

I got up off the couch and walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Deb, you okay?"

"Dougie." She called out again, her voice sounding very weak and scared. "Doug…"

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and walked right into her room. Debbie was lying in bed, her covers pulled tightly around her. Even from the doorway, I could see that she was trembling and the sound of her moaning set me into a panic. "Debbie." I said, crouching down beside her bed and pulling her blanket down away from her face.

She was ghostly pale, sweat was practically dripping down her face and she was struggling to just keep her eyes open. I wiped her bangs out of the way and placed my hand on her forehead. "You're burning up." I sighed, pulling the blankets off her and, gathering her up in my arms, I carried her downstairs and placed her on the couch.

"I don't feel good." She whispered weakly, immediately curling into a ball the moment she was on the couch.

"I know you don't." I said, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering her shivering body with it, rubbing her arms and legs to help generate heat quicker for her. "I'm going to run into the bathroom and get the thermometer and a cool face cloth. Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head but added in that she was feeling nauseas so I made sure to grab the trash bin on my way out from gathering everything I need.

Her situation was worse than I expected. She was running a fever of 104.5 degrees. I turned the thermometer off and set it down on the coffee table, looking down as she seemed to be falling asleep before she jolted up and promptly got sick in the bin, I was lucky enough to pull her hair away from her face just in time.

Once she had emptied her stomach, I laid her back down and pulled the blanket back over her. "I'm going to get you some water then I'm calling dad, okay?" I jogged into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and grabbed the cord less phone.

Dad was pulling an all nighter at the office with his team, working over their latest project, so I dialed his office number and paced back and forth as I waited for him to answer.

The line picked up about four rings later and his assistant answered. "Yes, I need to be connected to extension 2483, please…I understand he's in a meeting but I'm his son and I need to speak with him…Yes, I know it's rather late but it's an emergency…God damn it will you just connect me!" I shouted only to have her hang up on me. "Bitch!" I shouted into the phone again, tossing it onto the chair.

I pulled at my hair as I tried to think of something else to do but nothing came to mind. I couldn't call for an ambulance, I wouldn't be able to get in touch with dad but I couldn't handle this on my own.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Deb, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some help." I said and scrambled up the stairs to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

I stumbled into my room, my eyes immediately landing on what I needed. Striding across the room, I picked up my walkie-talkie and pressed the button on the side, praying that it's partner was turned on. "Danny?" I whispered into the mike.

Seconds passed without any response and I could feel the panic rise in me as I watched his window, his blinds drawn, the room pitch black. "Danny." I called again, louder this time. "Danny, please answer."

Silence greeted me once more and I let out a quiet sob, letting the walkie-talkie drop to the ground in defeat.

There was nothing left for me to do but call for an ambulance. I had hoped to avoid that at all costs, knowing my dad wouldn't be pleased if there wasn't anything seriously wrong with Debbie. It'd be just another reason for him to yell at me. I'd probably be the one to pay the bill for it as punishment for scaring him or something.

I sighed and wiped my tears of frustration away before bending down to retrieve my walkie-talkie. As I held the device in my hand, something in me was telling me to try Danny again, probably the fear of confronting my dad; whatever it was it was strong and I chose to listen. "Danny," I said into the mike. "I know it's late and you're probably asleep but if you can hear this then please answer. Please, Danny." I pleaded. "I need you."

I waited with bated breath. One second…two seconds…three seconds…

"What's up?" A soft, groggy voice replied and my heart leapt as I saw the light in Danny's room switch on and his blinds raise. He looked over at me through heavy, sleepy eyes, his hair was sticking up all over the place and was only in a white t-shirt and black boxers but the moment he saw the look on my face he straightened up, his face becoming more attentive. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Something's wrong with my sister. She's really sick." I said quickly. "I don't know what to do."

He ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. "Alright, give me a few minutes. I'll be right over." He threw his walkie-talkie down and disappeared from the window.

I threw my walkie-talkie onto the bed then ran out my room and back downstairs to where my sister was curled up into a tiny ball underneath the blanket. I stepped around the couch and sat down beside her, brushing some hair away from her face. "How you feeling?" I asked, knowing just from looking at her that there was no change.

She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut in pain, her arms circling around her stomach. "I want my daddy." She said in a weak voice.

Anger rose inside me at the thought of my father. What kind of man can't be bothered to come to the phone for his own kid?

I stroked her cheek, not being able to say anything to make it better for her. All I could do was sit there and watch her. I had never felt such a sense of utter fear and helplessness before. I'd never dealt with something like this and the fact that I couldn't help her was getting to me the most. I was always the one to make it better for her and now I could do nothing.

I stood up quickly, not wanting her to see that I was getting emotional. I needed to be strong for her. She needed that from me. I paced back and forth around the living room when the sounds of knocks on the front door caught my attention.

I ran to the door to see Danny's mom standing there with what looked like a very bulky purse. She smiled politely at me before stepping inside. "So, where is the patient?"

"Uh," I stuttered, pointing towards the couch behind her. "Over on the couch."

She turned around and went over to my sister's side, pulling out some a stethoscope out of the bag while she talked to my sister about what was bothering her.

I turned back to the door just as Danny came in. "Hey, she okay?"

"I don't know." I said, looking back at his mom. "Your mom knows what she's doing right?" I asked, my protective side coming out.

Danny cracked a smirk and nodded, patting my shoulder. "She's a trained nurse."

I took a breath and smiled, going over to see what was happening with my sister. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I'm checking now, dear." She spoke low, putting the buds of the stethoscope in her ears and holding the other end up to my sister's chest.

"She's been running a fever if that counts for anything." I said anxiously. "And she was throwing up before but I don't think she-"

"Dougie." Danny's mom said, looking at me with the same soft smile she had on when she arrived. "I can't find out what's wrong when your talking."

I held my hands up and took a step back. "Sorry."

Danny stepped up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm comfortingly. "Come on. Let's go into the kitchen and I'll make you some tea."

"That's a good idea, Danny." His mom said. "And don't worry, Dougie. She's in good hands."

I nodded and let Danny take me into the kitchen so his mom could take care of my sister in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat at the kitchen table while Danny bustled around making our tea. It amazed me at how easily he found everything without much problem.

I lean back in my chair and glanced out the doorway to the living room. Danny's mom was still hunched over Debbie asking her questions and examining her. My leg was bouncing up and down relentlessly as I waited for some word of her condition but I needed to stay put and let her do her thing.

I felt Danny lightly touch my shoulder as he placed the steaming cup of tea in front of me before taking a seat across from me. I brought my seat back to it normal position and grasped my cup but never lifting it off the table.

I stared down at table, staring at nothing in particular. I could feel Danny's eyes on me as I continued to sit there unmoving. "I hate him." I said finally, in barely a whisper. "I honestly think I hate him."

Danny set his cup down and shook his head, swallowing the tea in his mouth. "Don't talk like that. You can't hate your dad."

"Yes, I can." I insisted. "I have every reason to hate him. He's never around, he has no idea what goes on around here. He can't even be bothered to pick up a fucking phone!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table causing some of my tea sloshing out of my cup and splashing on to the table. "So, forgive me for not thinking very highly of him."

Danny looked at me sternly, almost angry with me that I was acting the way I was. He sighed and pushed his seat back, walking around the table to my side. I watched him curiously as he crouched down beside me. Before I could say anything else, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

It was a simple hug, one that any friend would give another when they were upset. He rubbed calming circled up and down the length of my back, his soft breathing sweeping past my ears, calming me instantly.

I pulled away after a moment, realizing that my eyes were moist. I sniffed once and wiped my eyes dry as Danny sat back on his heels, smiling up at me. "I get where you're coming from, Dougie. I really do," He began, keeping his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't turn away from him. "but maybe you're blowing this out of proportion."

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to lean away but he held onto my shoulders so I was completely immobilized. "You don't even know my father or the kind of guy he is."

"You're right and I'm not trying to justify him." He said quickly. "I just don't like the idea of you hating anyone. Hate is a really strong word and it should only be said if you truly mean it."

I looked into his piercing blue eyes and felt my anger towards my father turn into guilt that I had upset Danny. The feeling threw me off temporarily. We stared at each other for a moment, getting lost in his eyes. He didn't move an inch nor did I.

As the seconds ticked by I could feel my face growing more and more heated under his intense stare. I was the first to break the connection, looking down at my lap. His hands slid from my shoulder, down my arms and came to rest on my lap right beside my hands.

I opened my mouth to say something but the floor creaking behind us made me look over my shoulder as Danny's mom stepped into the doorway.

I stood up quickly, nearly knocking Danny off his feet in my rush. "How is she?" I asked urgently.

She smiled warmly and held her hand up in gesture that told me to stay calm. "I'm afraid she's caught one of those nasty bugs that have been going around but I gave her something for the nausea and she's sleeping now." She reached into her medical bag and pulled out a small orange bottle with that held some pills inside. "She's going to need a lot of rest so make sure she doesn't do anything to active. Also, make sure she takes these," She handed the bottle over to me. "twice a days, right after breakfast and dinner, for a week."

I nodded at her instructions and set the bottle down on the table so I could shake her hand. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, dear." She smiled still, the same comforting smile that Danny always gave me. She zipped up her bag and looked over my shoulder at her son, who was still crouched down next to my empty chair. "You ready, Danny?"

Danny stood up and brushed his knees off. "Actually, I thought I'd stay and help Dougie out incase she wakes up again, if that's alright with you, of course." He added quickly, looking down at me.

I shook my head and shrugged. "No, I don't mind." I said as calmly as I could even though my heart rate seemed to increase slightly.

"Well, as long as it's alright with Dougie then I have no problem with it." She stepped forward and kissed him on the kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, love. Goodnight, Dougie." She added, hugging me on her way out.

Danny walked her to the door while I went over to my now slumbering sister and gently lifted her into my arms. "Just make yourself comfortable." I said once he had closed the door and locked it for the night. "I'm just going to put her back in her room."

Once I had Debbie securely bundled up in bed again, I walked back downstairs to see Danny sitting on the couch, the remote still in his hand as he flicked through the channels. "You would think with over three hundred channels, there would be something to watch." He said without looking over at me as I sat down beside him.

"Not many people are awake at three in the morning so why bother putting the good stuff on."

"True." He agreed, finally deciding on some movie neither one of us had heard of. I didn't even recognize the name of it but we both agreed we'd rather watch that than some infomercial.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. Danny shuffled beside me and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see he was pulling off his shoes and mimicking my actions. He caught me looking and gave a tiny smirk before focusing back on the T.V.

I continued to watch him, though. My eyes raking over his features at the shone in the light from the T.V. My eyes slowly started to drupe and the last thing I saw before slipping off into unconsciousness was the sight of his brilliant smile as he continued to watch the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

The early morning sun woke me from my slumber, the harsh light blinding me, causing me to bury my face into my pillow.

That's when my brain switched on and I realized that I was, first of all, lying down and, secondly, the pillow I was lying on was breathing.

Glancing up, I came face to face with a slumbering Danny. Even with the light shining directly in his face he looked almost angelic. Immediately, I felt my heart begin to race as I looked him over. I guess I never took the time to really look at the Danny properly before but being this close to him I was almost able to count the freckles on his nose and the way his hair shined in the light.

I resisted the urge to reach out and touch those curls of his, afraid to wake him from his peaceful state. I set my head back down on his chest and breathed in his scent, enjoying how natural it was. No colognes. Just Danny.

I was amazed by how at ease I felt lying there with him. In any other situation, I would have bolted right up and fled but just being in Danny's presence, just knowing that he was there, made all my fears go away. It was an amazing feeling; one that I couldn't put into words.

I snuggled closer to him, wanting to catch up on some sleep when Danny's arm dropped from the top of the couch and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer than I anticipated. "I knew you'd warm up to me sooner or later." He whispered with a small smirk.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, slightly nervous that I had been caught staring at him.

He continued to smirk as he opened one eye to look at my reaction. "Long enough to feel your chin dig into my chest." He chuckled. "Has anyone told you how boney you are?"

I felt my face heating up from embarrassment and I pushed against his arm and sat up, suddenly in need of as much air as I could get. "I'm sorry. You should have woken me up. I would have moved to the floor or something."

"Nah." He shook his head, stretching his arms over his head. "Besides, your sister took the blanket so I needed you to keep me warm." He said with a brilliant smile. Damn him for being so adorable at such an early hour. It made it really hard to keep my composure.

"Thanks for staying last night. You really didn't have to."

Danny sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the couch so he was sitting upright. "I didn't want to leave you alone so you could brood about your father all night."

"Thanks for that too." I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

"That's what friends are for." He assured me, clapping me on the back. I looked up and smiled at him. He returned the smile before pulling himself up off the couch and stretching once more. "I should probably be getting home though. It's Saturday and mum likes to have family breakfast." He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. "Say," He turned back to face me though he didn't make eye contact this time, one hand holding the door knob while the other grazed through his hair. "you want to do something later tonight?" He asked, glancing up at me momentarily then back down at his feet. "Like…go out….somewhere?"

I had never seen Danny stumbling over his words before. He was always calm and cool so to see him suddenly so shy threw me off a but. "Um…sure." I shrugged, trying my best to sound casual even though my heart was pounding loudly in my chest.

Danny looked up at me finally, his eyes sparkling brightly and his smile made my knees suddenly wobbly. "Cool. I'll give you a call on the walkie-talkie later on then."

"Okay."

He turned back around and slipped out the front door. "See you later, Dougs." He called over his shoulder as he jogged down the path to the gate.

I stood at the door and watched him until he was out of my eyesight, inside his own house. I leaned against the doorframe and groaned as all the feelings and thoughts I had forgotten when Danny was with me came flooding back and it didn't help matters when my father's car pulled up in the drive way moments later.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted me with an upbeat smile.

I watched with in bewilderment as he walked right past me and into the kitchen. "What are you doing home?" I asked, recovering from my shock and following him.

"I took the day off." He explained, setting his briefcase down on the table then moving to the fridge to pull out the carton of orange juice. "I'm having a friend over for dinner tonight."

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, watching him as he took a swig straight from the carton. "Did you get my message?"

"I was in a meeting."

"So your secretary didn't have the decency to tell you I called?" I asked.

He looked up at me briefly before putting the juice back into the fridge. "She did but, like I said, I was in a meeting and I couldn't be disturbed."

"Dad, Debbie was really ill last night."

"Is she alright now?" He didn't sound worried nor surprised at what I said.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then it wasn't that important." He sounded like he was holding a normal conversation with me as he sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper, which angered me more.

"Do you even hear yourself?" I asked. "'It wasn't that important.' Dad, something could have seriously been wrong with her and if I didn't find help I would have taken her to the hospital, then what?" I asked again, taking a step closer to the table. "How would you have known?"

He turned the page in the paper, his face perfectly void of any expression or emotion. "The doctors would have phoned."

"So you accept calls from doctors but not your own kids? I see."

"Don't start with the attitude, Dougie." He warned, peering at me over the top of his page.

"Oh, I think I'm fully entitled to have an attitude, dad." I snapped, no longer able to control my emotions as his indifference to the situation made me reach my boiling point. "Since we moved here, how many days off have you taken? How many times have we seen you? It's like we still live in America except without grandma and granddad."

Dad closed the paper and placed it back down on the table. "Dougie, I'm doing my best for this family."

"What family?" I demanded. "We haven't been a family since mum died. You stopped caring once she left. We're just a burden to you, aren't we?"

"That's enough!" He slammed his fists down on the table and stood up. "You will not speak to me like this." He said, stepping around the table, coming face to face with me. Both of us glaring at one another. "I am your father."

I scoffed. "Some father you turned out to be."

His eyes darkened as he reached out and took hold of my wrist, pulling me to me. He snarled, baring his teeth in my face as his hand tightened around my wrist. "You listen to me, young man. As long as you are living under my roof, you will respect me." He spat. " I am trying my best here and I will not stand for you treating me this way, do you understand me?"

I wanted to continue the fight. I wanted to hit and yell and have my say in the matter but I knew it was useless. I could never win with him. So with a defeated sigh, I lowered my head and whispered. "Yes, sir."

His breathing relaxed and he released me from his iron grip. "Good. Now, I need you to help me clean the house and make sure you wear your best clothes tonight."

"I made plans with a mate."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel them." He said simply, his face and voice back to their emotionless state.

"But-"

"No buts." He interrupted. "Besides, he's bringing his son with him. You remember Brad, right?"

My breath hitched in my throat at the mention of that name.

"He seemed really excited when he hear you'd be here" My dad continued, oblivious to the look of horror on my face as he picked up his newspaper again. "and you two were inseparable last summer…"

I couldn't hear anything else he had to say. All that was going through my mind was that I had to face the one person I never wanted to see again. My ex.


	14. Chapter 14

I dragged myself up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

There was only an hour left before our guests arrived so I was to be showered, dressed and back downstairs in half an hour to help set up but all I wanted to do was hide under my covers until the night was over.

The speakers of my walkie-talkie crackled beside me on my nightstand. I looked up and stared at the black device as he crackled some more before Danny's voice finally spoke through the static and brought a smile to my face despite the grim situation I was in. "You who! Anyone around in there?" He called out.

I reached up and grabbed my walkie-talkie. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Did you just wake up or something?"

I sighed and rolled onto my back. "No. I can't go out tonight."

"Oh." He said after a moments pause.

"My dad is having a friend over and I have to be there." He didn't respond and I could tell his was feeling as upset as I was about this. "I'm sure Tom and Harry would love to come over instead. I'm sure they're free tonight."

"Yeah, I suppose." His voice seemed to brighten up just a bit but it was still missing his usual chipperness. "I can't see why you have to be there when it's just your dad's friend."

"His son will be there too."

A long moment passed before he spoke again, knowing now my reluctance to the evening's event. "Do you want me to come over? I really don't care what your dad says, I'll come if you don't want to be alone."

I couldn't help but feel my heart swell and this warm sensation run down my spines at his words. I'd never really known anyone as caring as Danny. None of my friends back home would have ever offered to keep me company or even realize to whom I was referring to when I said 'his son' but Danny did and that meant the world to me. "I appreciate the offer but you hang out with the guys tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I assured him. "I need to face him on my own, I think."

"Alright. I'll give Tom and Harry a call then."

I smiled. "Have fun tonight."

"You be careful."

I switched off my walkie-talkie and set it back down with a new found sense of confidence about the night to come. Somehow, I felt like I could take on anything that came at me because I knew that I would have Danny there the second I call.


	15. Chapter 15

At seven thirty-two, my night went from bad to worst when the doorbell rang signaling our dinner guests had arrived.

I reluctantly made my way downstairs as my dad opened the door and hugged his friend. Mitch Jenner was an old friend of my father. They met in primary school and grew up together. Mitch was even best man at my dad's wedding.

Mitch was tall, even taller than my dad, with a perfectly styled main of sandy blonde hair. He embraced my father in a manly hug, the two of them slapping each other on the back before separating and Mitch straighten himself up, holding himself in an almost regal manner. His family was very wealthy and so his stature and clothing attire (Dolce & Gabbana) reeked of his upbringing. "Jackson, how the hell are you?" He laughed, squeezing my dad's shoulder.

"Living day by day, mate." He barked with laughed.

I cringed at the sound, not used to hearing his laughter in the longest time. I made my way down the last step and tried to sneak off into the kitchen in hopes I could get out of small talk by busying myself with food preparations but I was frozen by a pair of crystal blue eyes in the doorway.

Bradley "Brad" Jenner had the kind of eyes that could stop a speed train. They almost resembled the eyes of a Husky dog. He was the miniature version of his father right down to the stance and clothing. He watching me intently with the slightly hint of a smirk on his face.

It unnerved me watching him standing there in the doorway, my eyes instinctively looking to his large hands that he kept hidden inside his pants pockets.

He moved inside and gracefully strolled over to me, his smirk growing into an overly sweet smile. "Nice to see you again, Doug."

"Can't say that I can say the same things." I replied making a get away into the kitchen to check on things.

As hard as I tried, though, my father was determined to make me spend time with our guests and as we ate I had to sit next to my father with Brad across from me.

Both parents seemed absolutely clueless to my reluctance to be around Brad or Brad's insistence of being as close to me as possible. Throughout the meal I could feel his foot brushing up against the tip of mine while he stared at me from across the table.

When we were finished eating, Brad cleared his throat and rose from his seat, smiling at the two adults. "Would it be alright if I stepped outside for a little fresh air?"

"Of course." My dad smiled. "Dougie, why don't you join him."

"I was going to check on Debbie, actually." I said, getting up as well. "She needs to take her medication."

I figured that would get me off the hook but my dad shook his head, his gaze on me hardening. "I can take care of that now go spend time with our guest. It's not everyday we have company."

"Yeah, Dougs." Brad smiled sweetly. "We've got some catching up to do."


	16. Chapter 16

Listening to Brad talk was the equivalent to nails being dragged across a chalkboard. He just kept droning on and on about something boring that happened at the brunch he always attends at his father's country club.

He sat back on the steps of the back porch, resting his elbows on the top step. "So, Jeffery was talking about how he took his father's boat out for a spin when…"

I rolled my eyes and walked a few steps away as I drowned out his voice. This was not my idea of a Saturday night but luckily for me, two familiar heads popped up over the top of the fence that separated my house from Danny. "I thought I heard someone talking over here." Tom said, waving to me.

"Hey guys!" I said, cutting Brad off mid sentence. "Sorry I couldn't come over tonight." I mumbled, gesturing over to Brad over my shoulder with a pained expression on my face.

Tom and Harry looked over at Brad, who was glaring at the two of them. "You missed a fun night though." Harry said. "Tom was trying to explain the difference between a wookie and an ewok when-"

"Do you two mind? We were in the middle of a conversation before you two so rudely showed up so do you mind going away?" Brad snapped, suddenly standing right behind me now.

Tom's eyes widened in shock at the outburst and Harry looked close to jumping over the fence in rage. "Well, somebody has their panties in a knot." Harry snapped back before disappearing behind the fence again, the top of his head could still be seen walking down the lawn as he walked home.

Tom looked after him then back at me. "I was going to say have fun but I guess a good luck is more in order." He smirked before walking away as well.

I rounded on Brad, jabbing my finger in his chest. "How dare you talk to my friends like that!"

Brad simply brushed my finger away and rolled his eyes. "Those low lives have no right to speak to me like that."

"Low lives?" I yelled, my hands clenching into fists. "They are so far from that. They are worth ten you. No, they're worth a hundred of you, you self centered, arrogant, ignorant, pathetic piece of shit!" I screamed before storming off.

I made it to the side of the house, half way to the front yard, when a part of strong hands grabbed me and slammed me up against the side of the house, my head bouncing off the chimney.

"What is it going to take for you to act right?" He whispered, getting right in my face. "Did you not learn the last time I saw you that you do not talk to me that way without getting punished?"

"Fuck you." I managed to get out as his grip on me tightened before a sharp pain and immense heat spread across my cheek from his hand as he slapped me.

He slammed me against the brick chimney again and a cried out in pain, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, as he was squeezing my arms so tight I could feel the circulation to my hands being cut off.

As I was about to yell out again, there was a wave of air against my face and then the pain was gone. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Brad was no longer in front of me but now lying on the ground, holding his nose and screaming in pain.


	17. Chapter 17

The whole event must had lasted mere moments but to me, it seems to drag on for eternity. Everything around me slowed into slow motion. Brad lying on the ground, the blood that seeped down his hand from in between his fingers.

My legs were shaking so violently that they were no longer able to support me and I slid down to the ground, tunnel vision setting in as all I could see or heard was Brad and his cries of pain.

I was vaguely aware of the movement around me and, maybe it was the shock of the moment, but I couldn't hear a word that was being spoken to me even though the speaker was kneeling right beside me.

It wasn't until I was grabbed by the shoulders and forced to look away from Brad that I realized Danny has been beside me the entire time. Danny had come to my rescue.

"Dougie, are you okay?" He asked, shaking me gently. "Come on. Talk to me."

My mouth hung open as I tried to get my brain working to form some form of coherent words only to be silenced by the sounds of footsteps rushing towards us from the backyard. Danny let go of me and stood up just as my father and Brad's father turned the corner. "What is going on here?" My father demanded.

Brad's dad leaned over his son and tried to examine his son's nose. "Brad, what happened to you?" He turned his head in my direction and glared menacingly. "What did you do to my son?"

Panic set in over my already terrified body as I continued to struggle for some response.

"Answer him, Douglas." My father commanded. "What did you do?"

My breathing sped up as all eyes were on me. I didn't know what to do or what to think. I couldn't talk, I could barely move and yet I managed to pull myself up and run. Run straight through to front door, up the stairs and into my room where I collapsed onto my bed and let the tears fall.

No long after, my mattress sank under the weight of a new occupant. I didn't bother to look up from my pillow to know that it was Danny beside me. "Dougie." He whispered, his hand stroking my back. "Please, talk to me."

I turned my face to the side, wiping the tears away from the side of my face. Danny shifted and laid down beside me so we were nearly nose to nose, his hand still running up and down my back in a calming motion. "How did you know?"

"I saw everything from my window." He explained, settling his hand down in the comforter between us. "I heard you yelling so I looked to see him holding you up against the chimney. I couldn't just stand there and let him hurt you so…" He trailed off, looking down as his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

I couldn't help but smile at the boy. Even in my worst moments, he was able to put a smile on my face. "Thank you, Danny." I whispered, sniffing lightly.

He looked back into my eyes and smirked. "I told you I would always be there for you and I meant that." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. "No matter what."

In that moment I became hypnotized by Danny's gentle gaze. Nothing could tear my eyes away from his nor did I want to look away. Time seemed to have paused and the walls around me melted into nothing, leaving us the only two people in the world.

I swallowed heavily as his fingertips slid down my temple, his palm coming to rest on my cheek. Gravity seemed to be pulling us together and, with a quick lick of my lips, my eyes fluttered shut, our breath mixed and our lips met.


	18. Chapter 18

Ever since that night, I had been spending as much time with Danny as I could. I'd wake up in the morning, dress and run to his house where I'd stay till the sun had set.

Luckily, my dad was barely around to question me about the events of that night or why I was never around anymore but he just chalked it up to me being a teenager or he didn't care to notice as long as there was dinner ready for him in the oven when he got home. Didn't matter much to him and I was grateful for that.

Danny's mum was really supportive of the two of us, always asking me to stay for dinner or if I wanted to stay the night, which I always found funny that a parent was so insistent for their child's significant other to spend the night in the same room as said child but any excuse to be close to Danny, I was taking it!

It was the first time I had ever felt completely safe and comfortable around someone so quickly. Danny had this ability to make everything around us disappear when he looked at me, like nothing in the world ever needed to exist as long as we had each other. He was like one of those amazing, perfect guys you see in all the classic romance movie but he was real…and he was mine.

On an average day, Danny and I would go to the park and hang out with Tom and Harry, play some football but on this particular day it was a cold and the rain came in a constant downpour; the perfect kind of day to curl up on a couch and watch movies.

I sighed and nuzzled closer into the crook of Danny's neck as he tightened his arm around me. We decided to watch 'The Notebook' after Debbie insisted that it was amazing and we'd love it; Damn her for being right.

Half way through the movie and I have tears rolling down my cheeks while Dan, who normally can't sit still long enough to get the general plot of a film, was still as a stone, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Brought you boys something to eat." Danny's mum said, setting a plate of sandwiches down on the table.

The two of us just nodded absentmindedly as we continued to stare at the movie. Danny mum stood there and just smiled at us.

"What?" Danny asked, causing me to look up at his smiling mother.

"Oh nothing." She shrugged. "I'm just looking at how cute you two look."

Danny sighed and laid his head on the back of the sofa. "You really don't have to, mum."

She chuckled and turned to leave. "I just knew it was a matter of time for you two. The way Danny was always talking about you, Dougie." She beamed. "Matter of time, I told him." She continued as she left the room.

I looked up to see Danny's cheeks were bubblegum pink while his lips pouted out in annoyance. I leaned up and pecked his cheek, leaving my lips on his soft skin as I smiled. "Don't pout."

"I have the most embarrassing mother in the universe."

I kissed his cheek again then brought my head back down to rest on his shoulder. "I think she's cute."

"I think you're cute." He whispered, kissing my hair.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good change of subject."


	19. Chapter 19

The sun beat down on my body, warming my skin as I laid on the beach sand. My eyes were closed but I could still hear the crashing of the waves and feel the sea mist on my skin.

I wanted to open my eyes and take in the sights but no matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't budge.

A feeling of unease and loneliness settled in my stomach as I reached out blindly for something, anything, only to end up with handfuls of sand.

"Dan?" I called out, though my voice sounded more like a whisper. Even when I tried to scream out, the words refused to travel. "Danny?"

"Shh." His soothing voice breezed past my ear even though it sounded like he was miles away. "It'll all be over soon."

I felt around for him, his voice was so close but my hands still came up empty. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Danny, where are you? What's going on?"

Suddenly, it felt like the ground had opened beneath me and I was swallowed into oblivion. The roar of wind rushing past me drowned out my screams until I landed with a thud on a surprisingly soft surface.

I was pretty sure that my eyes were open now but I was still surrounded by darkness. Based off the creaking noise beneath me, I was on a bed. Once again, I was reaching out blindly, my hands coming in contact with a concrete wall on my left. At least I was in a room this time.

There were no windows in this room so I was hopeless for me to attempt to find an escape; for all I knew, I could step off the bed into nothing.

Footsteps echoed through the room and I tried to hone in on where they were coming from. They grew steadily louder until the room fell silent once more. I slide back into the corner of the bed, fear grabbing hold of me.

There was a clicking noise then the room was bathed in a bright light. I raised my hand up to shield my eyes. As they adjusted to the light, I noticed a figure in the doorway. It was definitely a man but his features were hidden from the glow behind him. "Danny? Is that you?"

The figure gave a low, rough chuckle but he still didn't move from his place in the doorway.

My breathing sped up and, with a squint of the eye the man's face appeared. "Oh my-"

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed, sweat drenched and gasping. My eyes darted around frantically, the dream still frighteningly vivid in my mind. I was in my room though, in my bed. The sun was out and the birds were singing but I still wasn't convinced that I was awake yet. That is until a warm arm stretched around my waist and I looked down to see a groggy Danny looking up at me. "What's wrong?" He asked, half his face still buried into the pillow.

"Nothing." I sighed, lying back down, trying to regulate my breathing. "Nightmare."

"Aw." He cooed, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "I'm sure I can find a way to make it better." He said, kissing his way across my collarbone and neck in between each word.

I bit my lip to stop from smiling as he planted kisses up my chin until he reached my lips. I never got tired of kissing that boy. He was very gentle in the beginning, letting us share a moment of early morning bliss-that or it was his way of making sure I was awake-before things got more heated.

He lifted himself up, angling his body over mine, his left hand holding himself up by my head, his right cupping my cheek.

My arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, my body craving his contact. He dragged his tongue across my bottom lip then took it between his teeth. I opened my eyes to see his watching me, a mischievous glint in his eye.

I slid my hands up, wound my fingers into his curls and pulled his lips back onto mine completely, hungrily.

He smirked against my lips and lowered his body down onto me, the two of us moaning at the contact. His hand that was by my head before now slid down my chest and was traveling just under the sheets when five frantic knocks on my door halted all movement from us.

I groaned, dropping my arms down to my side while Danny started laughing, resting his head on my shoulder. "What?" I asked, making sure my frustration was known to the interrupter.

"Dougie." Debbie's voice came through the door. "Dad's home!"

I sat up in bed, the blood draining from my face. "What? Why?"

"No idea but he just pulled up." She said. "I'll stall him, you guys better get dressed."

I didn't need to be told twice. I whipped the sheet off and sprung out of bed, grabbing my clothes while tossing Danny his as I passed them. I pulled on a pair of jeans when I noticed that Danny hadn't moved or touched his clothes.

He wasn't looking at anything in particular and his face was blank but his eyes told me something was wrong. "You're never going to tell him, are you?" He whispered.

I buttoned my jeans with a sigh then grabbed my shirt. "Dan, now really isn't the time for this conversation." I pulled the shirt over my head but he still wasn't moving. I went over and sat beside him. "Look, you know I don't have the best relationship with my dad. He barely knows when my birthday is much less who I'm attracted to." I smiled, hoping he would find it at all humorous which he didn't. "This isn't something I can just surprise him with."

"My mum was pretty surprised when she found out about me," he pointed out, reminding me story he told me about his mum finding out. "and she's fine with it."

"That's because your mum knows you better than anyone." I said. "I bet she knew before you did."

He smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Wouldn't be surprised."

I smiled with him then took his hand. "I will tell him." I said with a straight face. "I promise." Our eyes connected and I could see that he believed him but he nodded regardless and started pulling his clothes on.


	20. Chapter 20

Have you ever had that kind of day where, no matter how much fun you're having or who you're with, this feeling of dread always seemed to follow you like an unwanted rain cloud over your head? Well, let's just say, it felt like a constant downpour to me.

Danny and I had just gotten back from playing football with Tom and Harry. Tom and I got slaughtered but Danny and Harry but Danny promised to make it up to me in his own special way.

As we came around the corner towards me house, my stomach twisted at the sight of my dad's car in the driveway. It was extremely unusual to see him home so early so my anxiety grew. Did something happen to Debbie?

I opened the front door to silence. No T.V. playing, no music, not even the sound of movement. I was about to call out for Debbie when my dad's head peered around the corner of the kitchen door. "Dougie, I need to speak with you."

"I'm going out." I said curtly, turning quickly to leave.

"Douglas." His voice firm and final. "Now."

"I'll talk to you later." I whispered to Danny, smiling sadly. He smiled back and turned to head home. I watched him till he was at the end of the drive before taking a deep breath and heading into the kitchen. My dad was already sitting at the table, watching me as I strode in and sat across from him. "What's up?"

He shrugged, folding his hands on the table. "I had an interesting talk with Brad's father today." He said casually. "About you."

I mimicked his actions, adding in my own sarcasm. "Did you?"

"According to him, you came on to Brad and when he told you no, you hit him." His eyes bore into mine as if I had confessed myself to the crime.

"I didn't lay a finger on him" I said, my hands curling into fists. "and he was the one that came on to me."

He scoffed. "What reason would Brad have to do such a thing?"

Maybe it was my anger or the fact that I lack to ability to think before I speak but the words seem to fall out of my mouth against my will. "Because he's gay and he's pissed that I broke up with me."

"What did you just say?" All emotion drained from his face and he just stared at me.

"He's mad that I broke up with him." I said, know realizing the slip I made. My heart sunk and fear gripped me as I waited for his reaction.

His lips curled up and he chuckled lightly. "You're pulling my leg." He laughed for another moment but when my face didn't change, his slowly frowned and his eyes hardened. "Tell me you're joking."

I looked down at my hands, feeling really uneasy. "This isn't exactly how I imagined telling you about me-"

"Stop." He interrupted. "You're telling me that you and Brad are-"

I nodded slowly.

"And that boy you were with," He pointed towards the front door in reference to Danny. "you two are-"

I nodded once more.

Silence fell over us for what felt like forever before my dad rose from his seat and began to walk out of the room. "You are never to see that boy again." He spoke darkly as he exited the room.

"What?" My head snapped up and I scrambled out of my seat to follow him.

"You heard me." He said, never breaking his stride to look back at me. "I will not have you spending anymore time with that freak."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." I shouted, the anger I kept bottled up suddenly exploding within me.

My dad pivoted and stared at me incredulously. "You keep your mouth shut. You're no better than him." He spat. "Now, go to your room."

I stood my ground and stared at him defiantly. "No."

His face grew redder and he stepped closer, towering over me. "You will do as I say. I am your father."

"You are nothing to me." I hissed. "I wish it was you who died instead of mum."

Pain erupted through my body, steaming from my right cheek. It wasn't until I crumpled down onto the floor that it clicked in my mind that I'd been punched. Hard. The taste of copper entered my mouth and I brought my hand up to the source of the pain. My fingers were coated in blood from my split lip.

My dad was screaming things at me but my brain wouldn't process the words. I blinked twice and tried to catch my bearings when I heard a soft whimper to my side. I looked and saw Debbie standing in the stairwell, tears streaming down her face. I had to protect her. I needed to protect her.

I tried to get up, to defend myself so I could comfort my sister but I was only shoved back down on the floor with a kick to the back.

I felt his strong hand grab the collar of my shirt, hoisting me up and dragging me helplessly up the stairs. "Debbie, go to your room." He roared as he passed her shaking frame on the stairs before kicking the door to me room open and tossing me back onto the floor. "You will stay in here and you will not come out until I decide what to do with you." He turned to leave the room when my walkie talkie went off. He spun around and followed the sound of Danny's voice calling for me. "What is this?" He asked, pulling the device from under my bed. "Huh?" He demanded before throwing it onto the ground and stepping on it until there was nothing left but shattered pieces.

I dared to look up at him but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were glaring out my window, looking at something I couldn't see from where I was but my heart told me it was Danny. He stepped over me and pulled the shades down. "You're switching rooms with your sister." He said, quiet and deadpan. "Grab some clothes." He glared at me once more then slammed my door shut.

I bit down on my bruised and bleeding lip, letting the tears fall freely down my face. I coughed out a sob, my back aching from where his foot had kicked me. I curled myself into the fetal position and buried my head in my knees, hoping that, when I woke up, this horrible nightmare would be over.


	21. Chapter 21

_Since this chapter is so short, I'm going to post two chapters for you guys.  
Thank you again for all the great reviews. I see many were shocked at Dougie's dad's reaction. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that things turn out for the best in the end._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I jerked awake and was greeted with complete darkness. I sat up slowly, my limbs stiff and aching from earlier in the day, and tried to look around. I could tell immediately that I wasn't in my room. The bed was on the wrong side of the room, there was no bed stand and I could smell the faint hint of perfume.

I slid my hand across the smooth wall beside me, blindly looking for the sting so I could pull open the blinds to the window. My fingers curled around the cord and pulled up, letting the moonlight flood my sister's room.

I looked around her room, finding two of her drawers were still left open and emptied from my father's urgent need to get me in here. I barely remember it ever happening. The adrenaline I had felt during the fight wore off and exhaustion took it's place, leaving me practically unconscious on my floor.

I could still hear Debbie crying in my head. Her frightened voice pleading for him to stop and leave me alone. My breath caught in my throat as I remembered the sound of a skin connecting on skin and her scream. I just laid there while he hit my sister.

My breath quickened, my hands balled into fist and hopped off the bed and charged to the door, pulling at the handle to find I was locked in. My anger only rose and I punched the door repeatedly, the pain from it not even registering over my anger and frustration. I screamed and punched for a few more seconds until my hand became numb and I slid to the floor in defeat.

Silence filled the house and all I could think about was if my sister was okay and if Danny knew what was happening. Even if he didn't now, he was bound to find out. He would worry, he would care and he would find a way to get to me.

I hope.


	22. Chapter 22

Time was non-existent in the room. I had no concept of it except for when it was time to eat. The eight o'clock news would be playing when he would bring me my toast, lunch was normally around two o'clock. I could hear a lot of the neighborhood kids outside, enjoying the final days of summer while the day was at its peak and dinner was right around the time of the seven o'clock news.

Two days passed and I never once moved from the bed; never stopped staring at the ceiling. He would come in, without a word, leave the food on the bedside table and leave; neither of us ever acknowledging the other.

Using the bathroom wasn't a problem since I barely drank anything. It was like being in a prison, only worse. At least prisoners got to leave their cells and go outside.

By the fourth day, I was beginning to lose hope and accept the fact that he was never going to let me out of this room.

The stairs outside the door creaked as footsteps sounded. I glanced outside the window, the sun was low in the now pink sky. Dinner time.

I returned my attention back to the ceiling as the lock on the door clicked and the door opened. I listened for his footsteps to tread across the floor but nothing came. I glanced over to see Debbie standing in the doorway instead, a plate of food in her hand and tears filling her eyes. "Dougie!" She cried, setting the plate on dresser next to her and running across the room to me.

I sat up in a flash and dropped to the floor, taking her into my arms and holding her tightly, afraid that she was just a figment of my imagination. I pulled back slightly, taking her face in my hands, looking over inch of her to make sure she wasn't bruised or anything. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, wiping some tears away with her sleeve. "I'm okay."

I hugged her again, my own tears filling my eyes. I was so grateful that she was alright, that he hadn't taken any aggression out on her since that day. "Has he been home all this time?" I asked, pulling myself back onto the bed.

"For the most part." Debbie said, sitting down beside me. "I guess he took vacation time or something."

I bit my lip. "Have you seen Danny?" That question had been burning in me for days and now that it had been uttered, I feared the answer.

Debbie frowned and looked down at her hands. "His blinds have been drawn since that day." She looked up a moment later, her face looking a bit more hopeful now. "His mom came over the other day, though."

"She did?"

"She told dad that she was worried." She explained. "You hadn't come by or called Danny."

My heart leap. "What did he say?"

She shrugged. "That you were sick. When she offered to come up and look at you, he told her he'd already taken you to the doctor's and you just needed rest."

"But that's good." I smiled. "She's bound to figure it out in a few days that something is up. She's a nurse. She'll know." I said the last part more to myself than anything. Hope was returning to me that this could very well be over with soon but looking back at Debbie's sad face extinguished that spark.

"There's something else." She whispered.

"What?"

"He called grandma last night." She said. "I heard him talking. He said you were acting up and maybe the move wasn't the best idea for you." She took a shaky breath; a new set of tears fell from her eyes. "He wants to send you back." She cried. "I don't want you to leave."

I wrapped my arms around her again, kissing the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere." I said as calmly as I could despite the panic that had set into me. "He'll have to kill me before he takes me away from you."

"I love you, Dougie." She sobbed, throwing her arms around me neck, burying her head in chest.

I rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words to her to calm her down. "I love you too, Deb."

I held her in silence until the sound of heavy footsteps made me tense up and look up at the doorway. "Debbie! Get down here now!" Our father's irritated voice yelled up the stairs.

I let my sister go, not wanting her to anger him anymore than he already was. I smiled at her, wiping the tears from her face and kissing her forehead. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

She smiled weakly and retreated back out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

I watched the door for a few more moments before laying back down on the bed and resumed my staring contest with the ceiling but with new hopeful thoughts in my head.


	23. Chapter 23

I rolled onto my back, staring up into the pitch blackness of my room. There was an eerie silence around me, an unsettling silence. I looked around me but all I could see was darkness, the moon and stars provided me no light that evening.

I took a shaky breath and closed me eyes in hopes that sleep would come when the low thump of footsteps outside my door. My eyes shot open, my breath quickened as the dream I had experienced weeks before filled my memory. The darkness, the fear, the noise; All that was missing was…

The lock clicked and the door swung open revealing the large figure in the doorway, the hallway light shadowing his face leaving only an outline. "Oh God…"

"Get up." My father's deep voice spoke. "Now."

He backed out of the doorway and disappeared. I climbed out of bed onto shaky legs and did as I was told. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light. My father was just leaving Debbie's, my previous, bedroom with two suitcases in hand. He silently handed one to me then took hold of my arm and dragged me downstairs.

I didn't have time to really think of what was happening, I just followed him outside as he lead me to the car. He took the suitcase from my hand and threw it into the backseat along with the one he was carrying and then nodded for me to get inside, looking around the empty streets cautiously.

I climbed in and winced when he slammed the door and walked around to the driver's side. I didn't question him when he started the car and began to drive away from my house. We didn't speak. We didn't move. He just drove through town and got onto the motorway. I watched the scenery go by as we sped into the dark, even in the dead of night I could still make out the signs that passed us and it slowly began to since in as one particular sign became more and more frequent. Airport.

I sat up straighter now, my senses suddenly alert. "What's going on?"

"I'm doing what's best for you, Dougie." My father replied monotonously.

"By what? Sending me away?"

"It's not forever." He reasoned, his voice not changing. "Just until this little…phase you're in is over."

I snorted in amusement. "It's not a phase. I'm gay! You can't just make it go away with a snap of your fingers." I snapped my fingers as I spoke the words to emphasize my point.

He showed no sign of even hearing me until he said. "Then I guess you'll be gone for some time then."

I rolled my eyes. "What about Debbie?"

"She's old enough to take care of herself."

"She can't go to the shops on her own, she can't cook." I argued, my temper rising against my will. "What's going to happen when she goes back to school?"

"I'll adjust my schedule." It was said so matter-of-factly that discussing it further would get me nowhere.

Minutes passed and nothing was spoken between us until the question that was always in the back of my mind pushed it's way forward. "What about Danny?"

His hands tightened around the steering wheel. "What about him?"

"He'll start to ask questions. People will wonder where I am."

"His mother has been coming around an awful lot" He commented through tight lips. "but it's doesn't matter. I've already explained to her how homesick you've been lately. Let slip that a semester home may do you some good."

He merged onto the exit ramp for the airport and followed the signs for internal flights. I needed to think fast. I didn't have long. "You don't think they'll figure it out eventually?"

"You mean, will your sister tell them?" His eyes glanced at me from the rear view mirror, his eyebrows raised questioningly. "No. She knows what will happen if she does." He pulled up to the drop off lane of the international flights terminal and put the car in park before turning in his seat to look at me, his face blank, his eyes cold and emotionless. "Just like I know you won't be telling anyone. I love my daughter and I would hate to have to punish her for your mistake." His eyes bore into me, his threat hitting me like a punch in the gut.

"You wouldn't dare." I said breathlessly.

"I did it once. I'll do it again, if need be." He turned back around and placed his hands back on the wheel, watching me through his mirror again. "You're going to be late."

I knew better than to take his threats lightly so I did as I was told, took my bags and got out of the car.

"Your ticket is waiting for you at the service counter." He called out from the window. "Call the house when you arrive and I'll let you talk to your sister." I nodded curtly, my grip on suitcase handles becoming painful. He put the car in drive and waved as he pulled away from the curb. "Have a safe flight, son." He called out before blending in with the rest of the cars.


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks.

Three weeks since my father dumped me at the airport. Three weeks since I got on that plane. Three weeks since I began living with my grandparents. Three weeks since I entered hell.

The only bright side, if you could call it that, was my father kept to his word. I called him as soon as I arrived and he let me talk to my sister. She assured me that she was fine and that he was acting as though nothing had ever happened. Like I didn't exist anymore. After that one phone call, I wasn't able to get in contact with her. No matter how many times I tried all I would get was the answering machine.

I spent all my time in my room since arriving and rarely ventured outside unless it was to help my grandfather with some yard work or my grandmother with groceries. They didn't question my reasons moving back but they weren't stupid. They knew well enough that something was up and they used any opportunity to try and get something out of me without being so forward. I was sat at my desk one late afternoon when there was a knock on my door. My grandmother opened the door and came in, carrying a tray with a sandwich and a glass of milk on it. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you up a little lunch." She said, setting the tray on the desk beside me.

"Thanks."

She hovered over me, smoothing out my hair as she watched me write. "What's that you're writing?"

"Birthday card for Debbie." I said, finishing my last word and closing the card from her prying eyes.

"That's right. Her birthday is next week."

"Yeah."

I stayed silent for a moment, waiting for her to leave but she stayed right where she was, still lovingly playing with my hair. "You must be excited about school starting next week, huh?" She asked with a smile. "Get to see all your friends."

I shrugged. "I guess."

"What's bothering you, Dougie?"

"Nothing."

She chuckled and patted my shoulder, setting herself down on the edge of my bed. "You know, you are so much like your mother." She said with a sigh. "Whenever something was really bothering her, she would close herself off which is what you've been doing since you got here. It's almost like you don't want to be here." Her eyes were full of worry now. "Do you want to be here?"

I looked down at my hands, chewing on my bottom lip. "It's…complicated."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that before." She patted the space next to her. "Let me tell you a story."

I groaned. "Do I have to?" The last thing I wanted to do at that moment was have some dull story of when she was a teenager and that she knew exactly what I was going through.

"Hush up and make your grandma happy." I got up and walked over, sitting down beside her. She took a breath, smiled warmly and took my hand. "I never liked your father." She stated bluntly immediately capturing my undivided attention. "There was always something about him that I didn't care for. He was always a gentleman, very polite to us, treated your mother like a princess but there was always this falseness to it." She had this far away look in her eyes as she spoke. It was rare that she ever spoke about my mom and I could tell that talking about her was hard. Her eyes glistened and her voice wavered every now and again as she shared her story with me. "I never knew what he was like when no one was around but I could see something was different in your mother's eyes. When she agreed to moving to England with him, I thought your grandfather and I would never see her or you kids again and it angers me that it took my daughter's death and a court to allow me to get to see my grandchildren." Her hand gripped mine tighter at that. Her voice cracked and she needed a moment to compose herself before she could continue. "I know he made her move out there and I have a funny feeling that he's made you move back here." She looked at me, her eyes pleading me to admit what she knew deep down was true but I just stayed silent. "Dougie, I may be old but I'll still fight for you kids to the death. Just say the word and I'll get my rifle."

I smiled my first real smile since I got to their house. "Thanks grandma but I can handle it." I assured her, giving her a hug.

She hugged me back, kissing my cheek as she pulled away and stood back up. "Alright, I'll leave you to it but if you need anything. To talk. We're just downstairs."

"I know." I nodded. "And thanks for the food."


	25. Chapter 25

The first week of school came and went. I put on a brave face in front of my friends and tried to enjoy some aspect of being there but it never worked. Friday afternoon, I came home right after class instead of hanging around the campus with my friends like I used to.

I climbed the stairs and went straight into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me. I threw my backpack onto my computer chair and flopped down on my bed. Crossing my arms behind my head, I stared at the ceiling. My mind would constantly wonder throughout the day, taking me back to when my mum was still alive. I would see us playing in the backyard while my father cooked steaks on the grill. The first Christmas we had with Debbie; I kept moving all her toys into my pile, leaving her with just her rattle and pacifier.

I smiled at that memory as my eyes drooped slowly, the ceiling blurring before darkness consumed me.

The moment I opened my eyes again, I immediately noticed that the ceiling had changed. I was not in my room anymore, yet, I felt a sense of familiarity. I _was_ in my room. My room in England. But how?

I sat up and looked around. Nothing had changed. I hopped off the bed and ran to the door, whipping it open only to be greeted with a dark, dirty hallway.

I stepped out cautiously, making sure not to step on any of the beer cans that littered the hallway.

Noises coming from downstairs alerted me that someone was in the house. I followed the sounds into the kitchen where my little sister stood, rummaging through an empty cabinet.

From behind, I could tell that she had lost weight. Her once form fitting shirts now looked like she had taken something out of my closet to wear. Her hair was a mess and looked like it hadn't been washing in days.

I took a few tentative steps closer, calling her name out but she didn't hear me. She just muttered to herself about needing food for dinner or 'he' would be upset.

I tried to call her name again but she still didn't hear me and that's when she turned around.

My stomach turned violently as I took in her bruised face. Her eye looked like it was just starting to recover from a black eye. I could still see some purple bruising around the fading, yellowing bruise. Her lip was split and a scab was starting to form. Tears burned my eyes and I had to shut them, not being able to bear the sight of her anymore.

When my eyes opened again, I was back in the States. Back in my room but the image of my sister's face refused to go away. I told myself that it was just a dream, that she was perfectly fine and healthy.

Still, the sinking feeling in my stomach remained. How could I be so sure that she was alright? How could I know that he hasn't laid a finger on her since I left? I couldn't. I couldn't bear the thought of something like that happening to her and in that moment, I knew what I had to do.

I walked back downstairs and out onto the back porch where my grandmother always sat every afternoon, reaching her romance novels. She glanced up and smiled, setting her book down when she saw me walk out. "I didn't know you were home so early." She said, pointing to the chair beside her. "What brings you out here?"

I sat down in the chair and let out a deep breath. "I'm ready to talk now."

Once I started talking, I just couldn't stop. I told my grandmother everything from Brad to Danny to my father's actions when I finally came out to him.

She listened to every word I said with a look of relaxed concentration. She never batted an eye lash to anything. She just nodded and listened.

When I had finished my story, she watched me silently for a moment then rose from her chair, leaned down and kissed both my cheeks. "I love you Dougie." She said, looking down at me lovingly. "And I'm very proud of you for telling me. It takes a lot of courage to tell someone all of that and I promise you, I'll find a way to make this better."

"But how?"

She smiled and tapped the side of her nose. "Your granny has her ways."

I didn't question her any further. She knew and wanted to help and that's all that mattered to me.


	26. Chapter 26

Because of the shortness of this chapter, I'm going to give you guys two adds.  
Thank you so much for the great reviews. I'm loving all the hate for Dougie's dad, he deserves every bit of it. :)  
Hope you guys enjoy these chapters. We're almost to the end!

* * *

For two nights after that, she tried to call the house and speak to my father but no one ever answered, most likely thinking it was me calling. My grandmother made one other call that evening. I wasn't sure who it was but from the tone of her voice I could tell that it was serious.

A week and a half passed without a word from home despite the messages my grandmother left. Everyday I would come home and hope that she had heard from Debbie and that the dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach was just my imagination but I was always greeted with her shaking her head as soon as I walked through the door.

I had just about lost all faith when I came home that I didn't bother to ask her any questions. She rose from the armchair, her eyes were sorrowful and she looked exhausted. You couldn't blame her though. The knowledge that someone was hurting people that you loved would make even the strongest person feel hopeless.

Yet there was something else mixed in with her sorrow, something I hadn't seen in ages: hope.

She came around the couch towards me and that's when I noticed the manila envelope in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, setting my bag down beside me.

"It came in the mail." She said, holding it out to me. "It's addressed to you."

I took the envelope and opened it, sliding the letter out. "It's from Her Majesty's Court Service." I said, my eyes immediately taking in the seal at the top of the page. My grandmother watching on while I read the letter, my eyebrows furrowing more and more with every line. "'Dear Mr. Poynter." I read. "Your presence is required at the case of The Court vs. Jackson Poynter.' Then it gives me a time and place to be."

She took the letter and read it over herself. "Three days notice. How nice of them." She said sarcastically.

"Did you call the police on him? Is that how this came up?" I questioned suddenly, her mysterious phone call coming to mind.

"Of course not. I called a friend of mine who is a retired officer. I just wanted his opinion on the matter. I never named names or anything."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Then something has happened to Debbie."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he's not stupid." I said through clenched teeth. "He's careful not to leave marks, says just the right threat so you won't talk. The only way someone could have found out is if he went off the deep end and seriously hurt her."

My grandmother frowned and laid a hand on my cheek. "You can't jump to conclusions." Her voice was motherly and calming. "If something had happened to her then they would have called immediately rather than sending some letter, right?"

"I guess."

She smiled and patted my cheek. "Now run upstairs and pack a bag. I'll go call the airport and get you on the next flight out."


	27. Chapter 27

I tried to control my breathing as I walked into the court house. Men and women in suits and briefcases passed me by, some talking away on their cell phones while others were reviewing court papers on their way to the court room.

I made my way over to the woman behind the reception desk. The woman looked up and greeted me with a welcoming smile. "Good morning." She said with an unusual upbeatness for only nine in the morning. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh yeah." I nodded, fishing through my pocket and pulled out the folded letter I had received. "I was sent this and told to come here."

The receptionist took the letter and looked it over, realization crossing her face. "Ah yes. If you would like to have a seat over there, I'll go get someone to talk to you about this."

I thanked her and sat down on the cold, plastic chair. It was hard to keep from fidgeting when all I could think of were the what if's and the insane thoughts that ran through my head as to why I was even there. What could my father had possibly done that they would need me?

"Mr. Poynter." I snapped out of my thoughts and stood to greet the sharp dressed man approaching me. "Hi. I'm Ian Kestler, I'm leading this particular case. So sorry to keep you waiting and for the short notice but given the circumstances it was important that we spoke with you as soon as possible."

"No. it's fine but what exactly is going on?"

"Let's go somewhere we can talk privately." I followed across the hall into one of the juror holding rooms and took a seat at his gesture. He followed suit and folded his hands on the table. "Mr. Poynter, your father has gone missing."

"What?"

"He was last seen over ten days ago but wasn't reported missing until he failed to show up at work six days ago." Ian explained, the whole time my mind struggled to comprehend what was being said to me. "Police officers were sent to your house but it appears your father planned on leaving since his closet and drawers were emptied." He became tense, his hands tightening ever so slightly. "Upon further inspection of the house, the officers discovered your sister."

My heart seemed to stop and speed up simultaneously. "What did he do to her? Where is she?" I demanded.

"She's perfectly fine." He calmly assured. "She was a little malnourished for the officers' liking but otherwise perfectly fine."

"I want to see my sister."

"I assumed that you would so I took the liberty of having her brought down but first I need to ask you if you have any idea where your father may be? He's wanted for child abandonment and reckless endangerment to a minor so any information you can give me would be extremely vital to the investigation."

I shook my head feebly. "I wish I could help but my father and I didn't have the closest of relationships. He could be anywhere for all I know...or care." I blew out a lung full of air and leaned forward. "I really wish I could but I don't know where he is, now can I please see my sister? Please?"

Ian nodded and stood. "She should be right outside." He said, striding across the room. He opened the door and waved. "You can come in now."

I stood up and moved around the table as the footsteps outside grew closer until she was there, her face was tear stained but she looked perfectly fine. "Dougie!" She cried out, running into my outstretched arms.

I couldn't speak, the words wouldn't come, I just stood there holding my sobbing sister, feeling like this was all a dream and I was going to wake up any moment. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone." I said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here now though. It'll be alright."

"She was lucky a family friend stepped forward to look after her while we tracked you down." Ian said from the doorway with a warm smile. "It would have been a mess putting her with a foster family."

"Family friend?" I questioned, looking from Debbie to Ian. "What family friend?"

"Hello Dougie." A warm voice greeted me and I looked to see a familiar face in the doorway.

"Mrs. Jones?"

* * *

**Yay for Mrs. Jones! But where is Dougie's dad...and better yet, where is Danny?  
Stay tuned!**


	28. Chapter 28

"You…how?" I stuttered, stepping around Debbie so I was standing face to face with Mrs. Jones.

"I was just returning home from work when I saw the police at your house. One of them was nice enough to explain to me what was happening. I felt it was only right I looked after Debbie until they were able to find you." She closed the distance between us and placed a hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a gentle hug. "She told me everything that happened." She whispered in my ear, tightening the hug. "The things your father did. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that on your own."

My chest swelled and my eyes began to prickle with moisture. "Thank you." I whispered back, my emotions making it difficult for me to speak any louder. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

She shook her head and pulled back, holding me at arms length. "It was no trouble at all. She was a welcome addition to the house." Her eyes traveled to Debbie and she smiled broadly. "Shelly was more than happy to have another girl around."

I turned back to Mr. Kestler, clearing my throat in an attempt to control my emotions. "So, what happens now?"

"Technically, since you are Debbie's next of kin and you're old enough, you have the option of becoming her legal guardian."

"Of course I will." I said without hesitation.

He looked down at the small stack of papers on the desk, a faint smile present on his face. "I didn't doubt that you would." His smile didn't last long though and he looked back up at me with his serious 'lawyer' face back on. "The only problem is that no court would grant you guardianship-"

"Why the h_e_ll not?" I cut him off. "I've been raising her basically my whole life. That's got to count for something."

"That's not the problem, Dougie." He said, holding his hand up as if to tell me to calm down. "The problem is you're still in school and you have no source of steady income. You can't support yourself, much less the two of you. Your best bet is finish school and find yourself a job."

"Alright. Whatever it takes. What will happen with my sister until I can take her?"

He blew out a long breath, seemingly unwilling to tell me what I knew he would say. "She'll most likely be placed with a foster family."

"There has to be something else you can do." I pleaded, putting my arm around Debbie as a small whimper sounded from her.

Mr. Kestler looked at me helplessly. I knew his hands were tied in the situation but I wasn't about to let my sister be taken away once again.

"I can take her." Mrs. Jones spoke up, stepping up alongside me. "I'm more than willing to, if that's alright."

"That'll be fantastic." He smiled with great relief. "Saves us a bunch of paperwork. Now," He flipped through some more paperwork, pulling out a sheet. He scanned over it quickly before turning his attention back to me. "I assume you'll be returning back to your grandparents to finish your schooling."

"No. I'm transferring back." Debbie looked up at me, his blue eyes a glow with excitement. I smiled down at her and gave her a quick wink. "I want to remain close to Debbie."

"I don't advise that."

"I'm not leaving my sister again." I didn't mean the statement to sound as harsh as it did but after everything that's happened I thought this guy was on my side, that he would understand my reluctance but all he wanted to do was separate my sister and I again.

"Dougie, you have no money, no job and no place to live." He spoke softly, choosing his words carefully. "You're better off returning to your grandparents for the time being."

I sighed heavily as the anger I felt so suddenly disappeared just as quickly. As much as I wanted to stay close, he was right. I looked down at Debbie to find her watching me. She knew exactly what I did. "Please don't go." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me.

I felt helpless. Even with my father out of the picture, I felt like he was still destroying my life. He was the selfish one. The one that was never there. He was the one that didn't give a sh_i_t and yet we have to suffer for it while he's God knows where. It wasn't fair and there was nothing I could do about it.

Mrs. Jones placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. Her face was somber as she watched on. "Mr. Kestler, these two kids have been through more than any one should go through in a life time. The thought of keeping them apart just feels wrong to me."

"I understand your concern but the law is very clear. There's nothing I can do."

"Then I'll take him in." She said suddenly.

"Mrs. Jones," I whispered to her. "I can't ask you to do that."

She conveniently ignored my statement and kept her focus on Mr. Kestler. "If Dougie wishes to continue his schooling here in England then I will take him in. I have a plenty of room for the both of them and I'm more than capable of financially supporting them as well." I watched her in awe as she spoke in a way that told him that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. In such a motherly tone. "You have my permission to do any background checks you need to do, if you must."

"No need." He insisted. "I'll go draw up the paperwork for you to sign." He collected paperwork and headed for the door, patting me on the shoulder and shaking hands with Mrs. Jones on his way. "I'll be back in a moment."

I waited until we were alone before I turned to Mrs. Jones and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you."

She chuckled and hugged me back. "It's the least I can do given the circumstances."


	29. Chapter 29

Thankfully, Mr. Kestler didn't keep us in his office for to long. He had Mrs. Jones and I sign the required paperwork and explained what would be happening in the coming months till my legal guardianship of my sister was approved.

He suggested that before the bank seized my father's house, I should collect the things that I didn't need or want and sell them for extra money. 'Every cent counts towards your case, Dougie.' He said.

After countless thank you's on my part, Mrs. Jones lead us to her car and offered to drive me to the hotel I was staying at to get my things before taking us to our new home.

"There has to be some way I can repay you for this." I said from the passenger seat. Debbie was sleeping soundly in the backseat, the excitement of the day's events tired her out quickly.

Mrs. Jones shook her head in amusement. "For the last time, Dougie, there is nothing I want."

"I'll pay you rent or something."

"No." She glanced over at me, smirking warmly. "You need as much money as you can get."

We drove in comfortable silence for a bit. I felt content watching the scenery fly past my window. My heart was still beating like a jackrabbit and my head was still trying to process everything that happened in such a sort time but knowing that I was going some place safe suppressed the urge to pass out in utter fear.

Eventually I began to recognize familiar landmarks and other things that told me we were close to home. I sat up straighter in my seat, a wave of unforeseen nerves crashing over me like a tidal wave. We were close to the house. Where I would be living. Where Danny lived. In all the hustle and bustle of seeing my sister and learning our fate, I had almost completely forgotten.

Thoughts raced through my head about what my first encounter with him would be. Would he be angry with me? Would he even want to look at me after all that happened?

I looked over at Mrs. Jones once more, nervously wiping the sweat from my palms onto my jeans. "How…how is Danny?"

The smile she wore during our trip slowly faded from her lips. "He's doing a lot better now that he knows what's been happening…well, as better as you can feel I suppose." She said softly.

"I should have tried to get in contact with him."

Her hand reached out and covered mine, squeezing it gently. "Dougie, don't you dare feel guilty." She said firmly. "Danny is a very understanding boy and the only thing he cares about right now is making sure that you and your sister are okay."

"Does he know about today?"

"I called him while you were signing some of the court papers." The smile returned to her face as if it never left and she removed her hand from mine with a loving pat. "It's the happiest I've heard him in a long time."

I smiled contently and settled back into my seat as we rounded the corner onto my street. She slowed the car and came to a halt outside my old house. From the outside it looked like all the other houses on the street, you would never know the horror that went on inside.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as looked at the driveway remembering the night my dad took me away. Every inch of me tingled in fear at the thought of going back inside…

"You don't have to go in now." Mrs. Jones said, watching me closely. Her motherly instincts instantly picking up on my apprehension. "The bank won't seize it until next week."

…every inch of me tingled in fear at the thought of going back inside but I had to get it over with eventually. I needed to put that part of my life behind me before I could move on with my future. "No, I want to get it over with now."

She nodded with an encouraging smile and reached over the seat to wake my sister as I stepped out of the car.

It was now or never.


	30. Chapter 30

The inside of the house was brighter than I remembered. Sunlight drenched the living room in it's warm light making it the picturesque model of a good home yet all I could see was my father beating me and dragging me up the stairs. The birds chirping outside were drowned out by my sister's cries and my father's yelling. Yes, this house looked pristine and beautiful but to me it was dismal and ugly.

I tried to be as quick as possible, grabbing little sentimental things like pictures and books, wanting to spend as little time in that house as possible.

I climbed the stairs to my room and immediately took notice of something new. A small yellow gift bag sat on the edge of my bed.

Despite my knowing I was alone, I couldn't help but glance around suspiciously as I peered into the bag. Through the tissue paper I could see a small black object that looked harmless enough. I reached and pulled out a brand new walkie talkie.

A smile grew on my lips as I looked over the small device. It looked just like the one my father had destroyed in the spot I stood on now. I looked down at the shiny plastic, running my fingers over the speakers and talk button when the speaker came to life with a crackle. "Hello stranger."

My heart skipped a beat when the strong Northerner's accent that I had longed to hear for those long months. "Danny!" I raced to the window but his blinds remained closed. I paced the length of the window, looking down at the yard between our houses then back at the window for any sign of Danny but still saw nothing. "Where are you?"

"Turn around."

The voice came not from the walkie talkie in my hand but from the mouth of the man that I had dreamt of. The man that I longed to see. The man that I loved.

I turned around, as if in slow motion, and there he was. Leaning against the door frame, Danny smiled at me like no time had passed between us. He was so casual in his demeanor that I'd nearly forgotten that there was a time where he wasn't with me.

He stood up straight and like a magnet drawing us together we closed the gap between us in three strides. My arms wrapped around his neck, fingers entangling in his curls. His scent made me dizzy and my heart flutter.

His arms wound around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. The emotions and sensations I was feeling in that moment were overwhelming to a point where I had to remind myself to keep breathing.

Without any words spoken between us, Danny's lips descended on mine and in that moment, I knew I was finally home.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's been a rough week for me.  
Hopefully, you guys liked it though! Our boys are reunited again finally!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_*3 months later*_

"Come on, you stupid zipper." I growled, tugging at the offending piece of metal. "You worked yesterday at rehearsal. Why must you do this to me now?" I continued to tug and tug but the zipper refused to budge an inch further up my robes.

I flopped down on my bed and let out a sigh of frustration. I had been on edge all week with final exams and now it was the day of my graduation and the last thing I needed was for my zipper to break twenty minutes before I'm supposed to be at the ceremony.

I got the zipper one more fleeting pull before laying back and pounding my fists into the mattress. "You do know that whatever side of that bed you make lumpy you're sleeping on, right?"

I glared as Danny strolled into the bedroom we shared, wearing a deep navy blue button down and fitted black dress pants. It was my favorite outfit of his, it brought out the blue in his eyes nicely and the pants complimented his…they looked very nice on his as well, let's just say. He held his hand out and I took it without hesitation, the contact always calmed me. He examined my robes for a moment or two then reached his hand into the opening of robes while the other grabbed hold of my zipper and with a quick jerk my zipper glided up the rest of the way without a hitch.

"How did you do that?" I stared wide eyed.

"The tip of your tie was caught in the running. I could see it sticking out through the teeth." He smirked, satisfied with himself and stepped behind me so I could see the final product in the mirror. He let his chin rest on my shoulder while his arms circled around my waist. "Who knew someone could look so good in a brown and yellow mess."

"Yeah right. I look hideous." I don't what kind of school chooses brown and yellow for their school colors but they clearly had no sense of fashion. I looked like a giant brown potato with a yellow scarf draped over me. Not the most flattering look in the world.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, kissing my cheek lightly.

I turned in his arms and rest my forehead against his. The silence was just what I needed in times like those and Danny knew it. He never had to say anything, his eyes did all the talking for him and I had no problem watching them all day.

"Boys." Mrs. Jones poked her head into the room while still securing her earring in place. "We got to get going."

"Alright, mom." Danny said through a clenched jaw, dropping his arms to his sides. I smiled at Mrs. Jones before letting out a chuckle once she had disappeared. Danny's head slide down from my and came to rest on my shoulder; he still got embarrassed by his mom and her inconvenient interruptions. "There are times when I just can't wait to get out of here."

I kissed the top of his head, took his hand and pulled him along out the door.

Tentatively, I took the steps up the stage to receive my diploma. It was only a few months ago that I thought I would be doing this in America with just my grandparents there, without any knowledge of whether I'd see my sister, my friends or Danny ever again.

I didn't know what my future held for me then but now the future seemed wide open. Everything had fallen into place, granted not the way I had planed it but I had found the family I had always wanted. I could see Mrs. Jones snapping photos and pointing me out to the family next to her like any mother who was proud of a son would do, Debbie was on her feet, clapping and cheering me on while Danny stood beside her, beaming up at me.

As I held the diploma in my hand and looked out at my family, I finally realized why I had worked so hard to get here. It was for me. It was for them. It was for this moment for pure calm and bliss.


	32. Chapter 32

**And so we have reached the end of this story.**

**I want to thank you all for reviewing and showing such love for this story. I means the absolute world to me. This has been one of my favorite stories to write and, though I'm sad to see it end, it's been a pleasure to write it for you wonderful people.**

I still have Unsaid Things going right now plus another Pones story in the works (as well as a Harry/Draco and Glee story too).  
Keep a lookout for them!

**And, without further ado, I give you the final chapter of The Boy Next Door.  
3**

* * *

A year had passed since my graduation and my life had finally returned to normal. Mr. Kestler was kind enough to give me a job in his law firm. All I really did was file away case papers and run reports from office to office. Not the most glamorous job but it was good money while I studied for my master's degree. Danny was still finishing school, having taken a year off to work odd jobs in order to help me in gaining custody of my sister, which was granted to me on the terms that I was able to keep up her grades and prove I can provide a stable living space or she would be placed with my grandparents.

We had moved into a flat only twenty minutes away from Danny's mum's house. It wasn't the largest of living spaces; a decent sized living room connected to the kitchen with one hallway that lead to the bathroom and two bedrooms but it was home.

Once a week, Debbie would spend the night at a friend's house and Harry and Tom would come by for boy's night . We settled in quickly, finding a routine. We all pitched in with the cooking, the cleaning, the shopping.

Mornings were like a perfectly timed dance around the kitchen. A controlled frenzy of bodies. Danny was always the first one up, making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning." He said, cheerfully, setting a plate of toast down on the kitchen table then turning back to the stove.

I grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. "Morning."

He turned away from his pan as I passed allowing me to place a quick kiss on his lips on my way to the refrigerator. I opened the door to find an empty carton of milk, two yogurts and a slightly darkening apple.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow and my mum invited us over for dinner tonight." Danny said, reading my mind about what we were going to do about our food situation. "Oh! And I got this in the mail from your grandma."

I picked up the card on the table that Danny was referring to. The cover was plastered with colorful balloons and a half eaten cake. Inside was the writing:

_Danny-_

_Wishing the happiest of birthdays to a wonderful grandson-in-law._

_Love,_  
_Bob and June_

"I can't tell if this is your way of asking me to marry you or her way of telling you to marry me."

"Well, whatever it is. I'm flattered." Danny smiled to himself for a moment before turning around, leaning against the counter. His face almost uncertain of whether he wanted to say what was on his mind. "You know," He began, stepping away from the counter. "your dad's court date is coming up at the end of the week."

I stiffened. "I'm aware."

I could feel him coming up behind me, his strong hand against my lower back. "Were you planning on going?"

"I-" I hadn't really thought about it before that moment. I had gotten word a month ago that my father had been arrested after getting a fight with some man at a pub two town away. Once the officers discovered he was a wanted man he was transferred back to London and was going to be sentenced under the charges of child abuse and child endangerment. He was going to be going away for a very long time. I would no longer have to worry about him but…"I don't know. I don't think I can face him."

Danny's arm circled around my waist, his chin resting down on my shoulder. "He can't hurt you anymore." His lips touched the side of my neck gently. "I'll be right there with you, the whole way."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. "Thank you-" I kissed him again. "For being-" And again. "The best-" And again. "Boyfriend in-" And again. "The world."

He smiled against my lips and pulled me tight against his body. We shared a moment of silent bliss before Debbie came running into the room, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and grabbing a slice of toast. "Running late. Gotta go. See you guys later."

"Don't run!" Danny and I said in unison still not moving from our intimate position.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

"Oh, we have one and if your brother didn't have to work, we would still be in there right now."

"Uh! Great. Just the mental image I need before my English test. Thanks so much." She grimaced, throwing her half eaten toast in the bin. "If I fail my test today, Dougie, it's his fault."

"I'll make sure he gets a proper punishment."

Debbie stuck her finger in her mouth and pretend to gag. "Why? Why!" She whined, closing the front door behind her as she left.

Danny snickered, nuzzling my neck affectionately. "Now, where were we?"

"Easy, tiger. Unlike you, I have to work today." I playfully pushed him back, smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt and grabbing my keys. "I'll be home usual time, be ready to leave for your mum's by then and make sure Debbie gets her homework done."

He clicked his heels, puffed his chest out and stood tall in a salute. "Sir. Yes sir."

I smirked and poked his stomach, making him break down in giggles. "I'll see you tonight." We shared a quick kiss and I was out the door before he could turn it into something more. He always had a tendency of turning a simple kiss into something much more and, though I never complained, I was running late and the last thing I needed was to explain the reasons for my tardiness.

I got in my car and put the key in the ignition but before I turned the key, my attention was diverted to the sound of crackling filling the car. I looked around the backseat but couldn't find anything. The glove compartment was empty to but the noise was closer. I felt around the floor of the passenger seat and my hand came to rest on a thick block of plastic. A walkie talkie.

I sat back in my seat, walkie talkie on my lap and looked up to see Danny standing the flat window, his own walkie talkie in hand. "When did you have time to get this in my car?" I asked.

He smiled broadly and replied. "I have my ways."

"You're going to make me late, you know."

"You left before I could tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you."

My heart fluttered and it took me a moment to catch my breath. This wasn't the first time we have spoken those words but hearing them leave his lips always left me breathless. "I love you too."

He waved and disappeared from the window, the walkie talkie switching off. I set the device down on the seat beside me and started the car.

I have had a rough life. A life that many people would never had survived but I did. I made it through all the bad, all the lost and all the pain. I stood up for my sister and myself. I found friends and I found love. In the truest and purest form.

I have found the family that I never really had and, most importantly, I found happiness again.

**The end**


End file.
